


Client

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Louis is 25, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Prostitution, Protective Louis, Sort of humor, Student Harry, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, University, harry is 22
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Él, nunca pensó que alguien pueda enamorarse de él.Él, jamás creyó posible ser cliente de uno de sus alumnos universitarios.El destino juega malas pasadas y el mundo nunca fue tan pequeño.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! No creo que alguien esté leyendo esto, si es así, muchas gracias por eso!   
> Me encuentro pensando mis historias desde wattpad hacia ao3, no sé por qué creí que podían estar a la altura de ao3, pero bueno, ya lo estoy haciendo, perdón por eso!

Acercó el pequeño vaso de contenido transparente hasta su boca ansiando que la graduación alcohólica reduzca sus niveles de tensión.

La música era fuerte, todo se hallaba en un oscuro color rojo y tanto el encierro como el humo estaban secando su garganta. 

_"Lou, fue una suerte que aquel tipo se alejara de ti, ahora debes hacer tu parte y seguir sin él; olvida lo que dijo, nada es cierto. Sólo debes quitarlo de tu cabeza y créeme que cuando entres allí, todo se borrará de ti. He pagado, siéntete libre de accionar como quieras, no hay límites para la pequeña fortuna que invertí por ti. Será mejor que te presentes, tu turno es el primero y se anulará si no estás allí con puntualidad"_

La voz de su amigo retumbó en su cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón, de lo que no estaba seguro era del método para llevarlo a cabo. 

Tomó el cartón con cierto temblor en sus manos, no estaba del todo seguro. Su cuerpo necesitaba una aventura, sí, pero lo que él quería no era eso, lo que buscaba no era un cuerpo de una noche y tampoco en un lugar así. 

Circuló por el poco iluminado pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de color blanco con un iluminado número 12 en bordó. Sus ojos se centraron en el letrero a un costado, estaba prohibida la violencia, los daños físicos y pretender realizar algo que no estaba incluido en tu paquete.

Miró el papel que con anterioridad le había entregado Zayn. Como le había dicho, podría hacer lo que deseaba, desde lo permitido en la tarifa más baja hasta la más alta.

Sacudió la cabeza, Zayn realmente había gastado una fortuna allí y él sólo quería salir corriendo.

Sus ojos releían lo permitido en aquel lugar y supo a ciencia cierta que nunca se atrevería a realizar semejantes cosas.

_"Si no deseas accionar puedes dejar que accionen sobre ti, Lou"_

Las palabras de Zayn volaron por su mente una vez más, frotó su frente intentando quitarlas de allí. Jamás se dejaría hacer esas cosas.

Todavía podía huir. Le pagaría cada centavo a Zayn y le pediría disculpas, incluso lo dejaría reírse de él.

Se dio vuelta intentando marchar pero la blanca puerta se abrió tras él. Se quedo inmóvil, no muy seguro de lo que seguía.

\- Disculpa, ¿es tu turno?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía al calor subir por su cuerpo. Giró despacio, esperaba hacer de sus clases de teatro algo convincente.

Su cuerpo se tambaleó ante la angelical belleza de largas piernas y pálida piel adornada de tatuajes. Tenía profundos y oscuros ojos verdes que contrastaban con su par de labios rosados. Todo enmarcado por unos lindos y sedosos rulos castaños.

Se veía joven, inocente y completamente fuera de lugar dentro de aquel club de sexo.

\- Y-yo...Yo no –indicó la salida con su mano, imposibilitado de formular una frase con sentido.

El chico enarcó una ceja y bajó la vista hasta su mano izquierda.

\- Tienes el número de mi habitación –afirmó.

\- Uh, lo tengo, sin embargo... –señaló una vez más la salida pasando por alto el terror en los ojos del chico. 

\- No puedo obligarte a nada, pero ¿podrías quedarte? Por favor, e-ellos vendrán a investigar por qué dejé ir un cliente y...-detuvo sus palabras al mismo tiempo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza. 

Estiró su mano en ofrecimiento. La grave profundidad de su voz hacía eco en sus oídos y fue aquel miedo retumbando en su tono el que lo sacó de su duda. 

Caminó un paso al frente, se aferró a él y le permitió dirigirlo dentro.

\- Eres quien manda aquí, déjate llevar y llévame a mí contigo -indicó el chico con una sonrisa que expresaba algo parecido al alivio y el agradecimiento. 

Lo sintió colocar las manos en su nuca y aproximarse a él para besar con suavidad la línea de su mandíbula. 

El calor de su tacto acabó con la poca coherencia que contenía. 


	2. Capítulo 1

**_"_ ** _Me lo agradecerás luego"_

Las palabras de Zayn sonaban dentro de su cabeza en forma de palpitantes latidos.

Abrió los ojos y los centró en el reloj sobre la bordó pared frente a él. Su turno finalizaba en cinco minutos. Gruñó molesto.

Bajó el rostro fijando la vista en el sudado cuerpo bajo él.

El hombre tenía la cabeza hacia un lado, refugiada entre sus brazos. El lado izquierdo de su cuello se hallaba expuesto hacia él y su boca no dudó en arrastrarse hacia allí. Succionó suavemente para luego acariciar con su lengua y presionar una pequeña porción de piel entre sus dientes.

Tenía un exquisito sabor. Una mezcla única de sudor, su olor propio y aquel gel de baño que el hombre debía utilizar en su ducha entre cada cliente.

Él solía ser el primero cada noche. Lo había sido cada fin de semana durante todo un mes. 

Pero aquel domingo resultó distinto. Se demoró bastante en ordenar su papeleo y para cuando se dirigió al club, recién el cuarto turno estaba disponible.

En primera instancia pensó en regresar a casa y esperar al siguiente fin de semana, pero luego recordó que su anhelo de verlo no esperaría. Después de todo, él nunca sería el único. 

Las manos del hombre se cerraron en apretados puños mientras un ahogado jadeo salía de él, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad. Se alejó de su cuello dispuesto a observar aquel rostro sonrosado de verdes esferas entrecerradas y separados e hinchados labios rojos.

Los estaba atormentando con sus movimientos y era consciente de aquello, pero el hombre parecía disfrutarlo y por alguna razón verlo en aquel estado de era todo el placer que iba a buscar cada noche.

Su vista se perdió en el hinchado bulto del cuerpo ajeno, una idea atravesó su mente y no dudó en preguntarlo.

\- ¿Hace cuanto no te corres hoy?

\- D-dos clientes –murmuró mordiendo su boca. 

Sonrió de lado, echó un vistazo al reloj y comprobó que su tiempo realmente se acababa. 

Se dirigió a sus labios y desarmó el apriete en el que se hallaban. 

Rozó sus bocas entre sí mientras depositaba una de sus manos en el latente bulto bajo él. Lo rodeó ganándose un nuevo gemido reprimido.

\- Puedes hacerlo conmigo –movió su muñeca de forma sincronizada con sus embistes-. Vamos, bebé, hazlo por mí y no reprimas tus sonidos.

Le atrapó el labio inferior y mordió sin ejercer demasiada presión. No detuvo sus movimientos hasta que el hombre bajo él se liberó completamente. 


	3. Capítulo 2

Su rutina empezó un viernes y ese era el primer motivo por el cual había tenido un mal comienzo.

Se hallaban en la semana de inicio a un nuevo año universitario, lo cual implicaba dar charlas inaugurales explicando los objetivos de cada materia, la modalidad de cursada y la realización de cambios de horario que cada alumno de primer año necesitara por motivos de fuerza mayor.

Se había levantado tarde, sin posibilidad de tomar el café del cual requería para comportarse como un ser humano en todos sus sentidos. Luego se vio obligado a desviar su destino en busca del combustible que le hacía falta a su auto.

Para cuando llegó a su aula un mínimo de 300 alumnos aguardaban impacientes su llegada. Le costó conseguir silencio, incluso luego de haber logrado un estridente sonido al golpear por accidente el micrófono con el respaldo de su silla.

\- Siento la demora –murmuró estableciéndose delante del escritorio-. Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson y seré quien dicte dos de las cuatro horas semanales correspondientes a las cursadas teóricas de Producción y Análisis Musical I. Si alguno de ustedes no debe cursar esta materia, le recomiendo que aguarde unos minutos y discretamente se levante de su lugar para retirarse de forma desapercibida sin recibir burlonas carcajadas.

Sonrió ante el atisbo de risas que había logrado establecer. Proporcionar un ambiente relajado en su cátedra era uno de sus objetivos más importantes.

\- Estoy al tanto de los problemas que han tenido para inscribirse y eso es lo siguiente que voy a explicar. Antes debo advertirles que esta materia los acompañará durante sus cinco años de carrera. Esto significa que si les he caído mal y estaban inscriptos en mi cátedra, deberán optar por hacer un cambio de horario. Espero no sean muchos, porque soy el encargado de dicha tarea y realmente deseo retirarme de aquí cumplidas las dos horas. 

Esta vez fueron carcajadas y por primera vez en la mañana se sentía bien consigo mismo, lo cual le dio fuerzas para continuar con sus explicaciones. Logró despejar las dudas durante la primera hora. Consiguió así disminuir el número de estudiantes, quedando solamente frente a 20, quizá 30, personas que necesitaban cambiar sus horarios.

No estaba mal considerando que podría haber sido peor, pero su día parecía no querer mejorar del todo. Por lo contrario, se había vuelto de todos los antónimos que la palabra _"mejorar"_ tenía, en cualquiera de sus acepciones.

Podía jurar que el color había abandonado su rostro y probablemente la capacidad del habla también lo había hecho.

Aquel par de ojos verdes lo miraban tranquilos, imperturbables y hasta indiferentes. Como si en realidad no hubiese estado follando con él durante todo un mes.

Carraspeó intentando devolver a la vida sus cuerdas vocales. Se sintió acorralado por las miradas impacientes del resto de los alumnos.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –murmuró y fue consciente del agudo y desagradable tono de su voz.

\- Necesito cambiar mis horarios –explicó. Claro, era obvio-. Estoy anotado en el horario nocturno y por motivos laborales no puedo concurrir.

El reglamento decía que en casos laborales deberían presentar un certificado, pero al menos que él mismo testifique presentando sus facturas del club nocturno en las que garantizaba que este hombre se hallaba ocupado ofreciéndole su cuerpo, aquella formalidad se hallaba totalmente descartada. Louis quiso vomitar al tomar consciencia de lo que su frase implicaba. 

\- ¿Nombre? –cuestionó procurando observar las listas y no al chico frente a él.

\- Harry Styles.

Buscó en la planilla e hizo las anotaciones necesarias para transferirlo de un horario a otro.

\- De acuerdo, ya está hecho.

Lo escucho agradecerle mientras él, bajo todos los medios posibles, seguía fijando su vista en los papeles sobre el escritorio.

10 personas después y una corrida por demás apresurada esquivando cuerpos en los pasillos, por fin se hallaba desplomado sobre el suelo del despacho de profesores con la atenta mirada de Zayn sobre él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó volviendo la vista a las hojas en sus manos.

\- Él está aquí.

Zayn frunció el ceño y se incorporó confundido.

\- ¿Bobby, el del comedor? Lo siento, Lou. Deberás seguir comiendo su mierda de comida.

\- Mierda Zayn, no. Él –aclaró como si fuera evidente-, el hombre con el que me has hecho acostar en aquel club.

Zayn pestañeó guardando silencio y sin alterar la tranquilidad en su rostro.

\- ¿No dirás nada? –lo vio encoger sus hombros-. Es mi alumno y tiene jodidos veintidós años.

\- Tú tienes jodidos veinticinco y realmente no entiendo cuál es el problema. Si tanto te apena cambia de habitación, ve a otra la próxima vez y ya –Zayn saltó su cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta-. Debo dar clases, te llamaré en la noche.

Zayn no entendía porque no era él quien debía darle clases a la persona de la cual era cliente frecuente en un club nocturno.

Zayn no entendía porque no era él quien acababa de darse cuenta que acudía con frecuencia a un club nocturno al que no quería acudir solamente porque se había visto imposibilitado de alejarse de aquel hombre al que ahora podía frecuentar fuera de aquellas paredes, pero sería para mirarlo a los ojos y explicarle música. 

¿Por qué Zayn no entendía que veintidós años era muy joven para estar en aquel lugar? 

Louis estaba completamente agradecido de que no sea Zayn en su lugar en aquella habitación, pero estaba también completamente perturbado por haber sido él. 


	4. Capítulo 3

\- Me alegra verte un viernes Lou, ¿ha sucedido algo con tu cita?

Sintió a la cerveza de la cual bebía bajar por el tubo equivocado. Su cuerpo se incorporó del rincón del sofá en el que se encontraba acurrucado para recuperar el aliento. 

Zayn caminaba tras él con dos cajas de pizza en la mano y golpeó su espalda al pasar mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

Liam volteó hacia ellos, todavía con la duda en su rostro.

\- Mierda. Liam, ¿de dónde has sacado eso de las citas?

\- Bueno -respondió con aquella aura de bondad que lo caracterizaba-, te has perdido cada fin de semana del mes pasado, supuse que estarías viéndote con alguien.

\- Estoy tan lejos de las citas como Zayn de superarte a ti, Liam.

Vio a su amigo dejar de reír y luego arrojar el borde de la pizza directo en su rostro.

\- Lo que sucede, Li -sonrió un petulante Zayn, recuperándose rápidamente-, es que nuestro querido Lou ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con uno de sus alumnos. Tanto -enfatizó-, que ahora no puede dejar de pensar en él.

Liam abrió sus ojos con horror. Louis no sabía si había sido por su comentario o el de Zayn. Probablemente ambos. 

\- ¡Yo no sabía que era mi alumno! -se defendió-. Y tampoco estoy pensando en él, no he sido yo quien sacó a flote esta conversación.

\- De acuerdo, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sube el volumen del maldito fútbol -protestó Zayn. 

No estaba pensando en él, claro que no lo hacía. 

Así como tampoco lo hizo el resto del fin de semana.

De hecho, ahora tampoco lo estaba haciendo.

Había sido una casualidad. Él sólo salía de su primera clase el lunes por la mañana y definitivamente la presencia de Harry allí, sentado sobre el verde césped del predio institucional, era una completa obra del destino.

Por supuesto que tampoco corría por su cuenta la elección de las aulas, por lo tanto, era otra obra del destino tener que dictar clases justo en frente de donde él estaba.

Y una vez allí, esperando que termine la clase de su colega para dar comienzo a la suya, era algo circunstancial que sus ojos decidan posarse sobre aquel grupo de estudiantes.

Esconderse detrás de unas viejas partituras de piano era un detalle menor. Él sólo quería pasar desapercibido. Ese era su perfil, discreto y... ¡Mierda!... Aquello que Harry tenía en las mejillas eran hoyuelos e iban acompañados por una angelical carcajada.

Sus partituras se bajaron y todo lo que pudo ver fue inocencia, la misma que percibió desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

¿Qué tanto puede esconder una persona detrás de una bonita sonrisa?

Harry escondía una vida y de eso estaba seguro. Era dos realidades en una sola.

¿Cómo el chico de aquel club nocturno, con las experiencias sexuales necesarias para satisfacer a quien quiera que pise ese lugar, podía ser el mismo que tenía frente a sus ojos ahora?

El mismo joven que dialoga alegre en una ronda de chicos sobre el césped de una Universidad. El mismo que hace hacia atrás su flequillo luego de sacudir su cabello y produce una risa en quienes lo rodean.

El chico que tiene en frente saca un sándwich para compartir antes de darle una mordida y paralelamente ofrece su cuerpo cada noche de su vida; mira sus apuntes e intenta explicar algo que un profesor no logró al igual que deja los libros de lado para complacer a un completo desconocido; se sonroja y agacha la cabeza sin motivo mientras de igual forma debe hacerle frente con aceptación a las maldiciones y los halagos que se le antojen a su cliente.

¿Cómo podía ayudarlo, cómo... mierda, mierda, cómo se distrajo tanto que le permitió atraparlo con la mirada sobre él?

Se recordó a sí mismo inhalar y exhalar, él no estaba cometiendo un delito. Aquello no significaba nada, cualquiera miraba a cualquiera y una vez más las casualidades saltaban frente a él, porque sin duda la mano de aquel extraño haciéndole notar que ya podía ingresar a dar clases era otra completa circunstancia del destino. Las distracciones también eran de cualquiera, solo surgían, sin ningún significado.

No había nada de qué preocuparse.


	5. Capítulo 4

Siempre había sido una persona caritativa y protectora, desde pequeño él aspiraba al bien de los demás. Si uno de sus vecinos se hallaba en su casa, él le prestaba sus mejores juguetes.

Pensó incluso en aquella vez que le otorgó su helado recién comprado, el último de frutilla, a una niña en plena rabieta por no conseguir aquel sabor.

Sus intenciones de ayudar aumentaban, sobre todo, cuando detectaba que la persona en cuestión era inofensiva y se hallaba indefensa o en desigualdad de condiciones.

Harry es inofensivo y parece indefenso. Y eso es lo que él siente por Harry, puros instintos de protección. Ni un sentimiento más ni uno menos. Él no se sentía atraído y tampoco corría el riesgo de enamorarse de Harry. ¡Siquiera lo conocía en profundidad! Aquello era un sinsentido. 

Hizo una lista, de hecho, con las razones por las que necesitaba ayudar a Harry _(y no sentía nada por él)_ : Es joven, ingenuo, corre peligro, es lindo, arriesgado, tiene hoyuelos, probablemente se siente perdido, sus labios son rojos, no se anima a pedir ayuda, sus ojos son de un brillante color verde, está asustado, porta suaves y desordenados rizos, es vulnerable, tiene una risa encantadora, toma malas decisiones o no puede decidir otra cosa, es inteligente y de buen corazón, merece ser feliz. 

Él realmente necesitaba centrarse en la mitad correcta de la lista. Estaba en eso cuando un solitario Harry ingresó en la cafetería. Cargaba una mochila en su hombro derecho y tarareaba una lenta melodía.

Lo vio comprar una botella de agua, coger una manzana de entre sus cosas y sentarse en una de las mesas laterales del lugar.

Louis agradeció la poca cantidad de gente allí presente. 

Hizo un bollo con la pequeña lista y la hundió en el bolsillo más próximo de su maletín. Caminó hacia él mientras se juraba que era una persona segura y poco perturbable.

\- Hola –saludó ganándose la atención de Harry, quien alejó la manzana de su boca.

\- Hola –respondió con confusión reflejada en su mirada.

\- ¿Puedo? –murmuró señalado la silla frente a él. Harry asintió e hizo a un lado sus pertenencias-. Gracias. ¿Cómo estás?

Su rostro palideció inmediatamente luego de hacer la pregunta. Harry bebió un trago de agua, probablemente para deshacerse del trozo de manzana con el cuál se había atragantado.

\- Uhm, bien –balbuceó inseguro. Su lista no era tan mala después de todo-. ¿Hay algo mal? Quiero decir.. ¿Hubo un problema? En mi trabajo práctico, quizá –tartamudeó sin quitar la vista de él.

\- Oh no, no – _"soy seguro",_ se repitió-. Yo sólo, ya sabes – _"seguro y protector",_ reafirmó-. Yo...

\- Deténgase –pidió Harry interrumpiéndolo. Cerró su boca, no muy seguro si por el pedido o por el trato. No debía tratarlo de usted, eso no sonaba bien-. Entiendo lo que está haciendo y en verdad no hace falta. Podemos ahorrarnos esto, no es necesario, sólo ignore lo sucedido –tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie-. Hasta luego.

Lo vio alejarse a paso rápido. Sostenía ambos alimentos con su mano izquierda mientras desordenaba su cabello con la derecha. Miró a sus puños abiertos, él jamás podría hacer eso con una sola mano. 

Acababa de descubrir que Harry tampoco sabía aceptar ayuda. Y que él mismo no era seguro. 

Agregaría eso último a su lista.


	6. Capítulo 5

Su móvil sonó haciéndolo brincar hacia atrás. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro para reprimir el agudo y poco masculino grito que pugnaba por salir.

Miró a su alrededor, no había más que la soledad y él en la oscura calle sin salida. Estaba siendo paranoico sin motivo alguno.

Pegó la espalda contra la fría pared de ladrillos y rebuscó en sus ajustados pantalones. Estaba deseoso por maldecir a la persona del otro lado de la línea. 

\- Zayn –gruñó pegando el móvil en su oído.

\- Qué hay, Lou –canturreó con alegría su amigo-. ¿Dónde estás que no te encuentras en casa?

\- ¿No estoy en casa? –repitió. Esa era su coartada.

\- No lo estás. Mi intención era alegrar tu noche de viernes -explicó-. Esperé durante media hora, pero al ver que no volvías, decidí regresar a mi hogar y hablar contigo por teléfono.

\- Tuve que salir –fingió diplomacia. Incluso intentó volver grave su voz.

\- De acuerdo, lo entiendo –percibió el sonido de una botella siendo destapada.

\- Si no te molesta, colgaré ahora, Zayn –miró a su derecha, todavía seguía solo.

\- ¡Pásala bien Lou!

Colgó sin saludar y agradeció a Dios por la convicción de su mentira o por saber mentirse a él mismo. 

Corroboró estar en soledad una vez más. La realidad era que había estado sentado sobre su auto decidiendo si debía entrar o simplemente irse.

Le tomó una hora acceder a su impulso de querer quedarse, sin embargo, cada paso que lo aproximaba al lugar incitaba dentro de él una sombría sensación de estar siendo minuciosamente escrutado por su conciencia moral y anticipaba un duro castigo. 

Para cuando fue consciente de no tener argumentos para su presencia allí ni una excusa a la cual acudir, ya era demasiado tarde y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Cerró su puño sobre el lustrado pomo e ingresó inseguro en la habitación. Procuró tardar en voltearse para conseguir un minuto más de oxigenación.

Giró con cautela y se halló ante un Harry de pie sobre el alfombrado a un lado de la cama. Lo miraba confundido, casi sorprendido.

\- Hola –saludó como si acabara de entrar a una floristería en un agradable día soleado.

\- H-hola –murmuró un vacilante Harry y recobró la compostura inmediatamente después-. Creí que no volverías.

\- Bueno, también yo, pero pensé que sería agradable un descanso en medio de la noche, ¿no?

Harry inclinó su rostro. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con una agradable arruga entre los ojos.

\- Me sentaré aquí –explicó caminando hacia los pies de la cama para sentarse sobre el suelo-. Y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras durante este tiempo. No lo sé... ¿Dormir? ¿Comer? He traído un turrón. Quizá quieras hablar, podría explicarte algo si te ha quedado una duda so...-se interrumpió a sí mismo con horror al tomar noción de lo raro que aquello sonaba-. No, olvida eso, no soy tu profesor aquí.

El silencio los rodeó por largos minutos, finalmente sintió a Harry sentarse a su lado y voltear el rostro hacia él.

\- No creo entender con exactitud cuál es tu propósito aquí, pero déjame decirte que has gastado una gran cantidad de dinero, lo cual no tiene sentido. Si no pretendes hacer nada de lo que pagaste, deberías retirarte antes de que alguien lo note y, además de arrojarte fuera, te pegue por estúpido.

Soltó una carcajada y debió forzarse por parecer serio al ver que Harry no reía con él.

\- En ese caso, es mi dinero y hago con él lo que desee. Me apetece sentarme aquí y dudo que alguien lo note, al menos que haya cámaras en esta habitación.

Harry suspiró, estiró sus largas piernas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recostó su cabeza sobre la cama.

\- Esto no tiene sentido –se quejó con evidente molestia.

\- Ya has dicho eso –replicó, burla bailando en su tono.

Volteó a observarlo con diversión, pero el hombre parecía todo menos divertido. Por el contrario, estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios o una explosión sentimental. 

Harry llevó ambas manos a su cara y ocultó todo aquello que podía verse en sus ojos.

Louis tragó duro y giró su cuerpo hacia él.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con preocupación. 

\- Déjalo –respondió gruñendo entre sus manos.

Juntó valor y se posicionó sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. Harry pareció no inmutarse.

\- Quiero que quites las manos de tu rostro -pidió sin brusquedad. 

Harry obedeció por instinto. Dejó caer ambos brazos, pero continuó con la cabeza hacia abajo. Louis cerró los ojos con pesar. 

\- Mírame –ordenó con su voz suave. Estaba lejos de sonar como una orden-. Harry mírame, por favor.

Al enderezarse, Harry entrelazó verde y azul en uno solo.

Nada, eso era todo lo que se veía en su mirada.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro y relamió sus labios antes de hablar, luego de lo que parecieron horas en silencio. 

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que harás? ¿Cambiar el sitio donde sentarte?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sigo insistiendo en que esto no tiene se...

Se acercó hasta él y capturó su boca logrando silenciarlo.

\- ¿Qué de todo esto tiene sentido, Harry? –habló al despegar su rostro-. Lo siento por besarte sin preguntarte antes si podía hacerlo. 

Se sorprendió cuando fue Harry quién esta vez se inclinó a su rostro. Enrolló sus manos en el cuello ajeno y se tragó una sonrisa al sentir su cintura siendo levemente rodeada.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Fluyó sobre las horas en aquella misma posición, aferrado al cabello en la nuca de Harry sin separar sus bocas más de los centímetros necesarios para recuperar el aire.

Se detuvo a observarlo. Parpados cerrados, perfecta nariz sombreando un lado de su cara, negras pestañas con tonos dorados en sus puntas, labios entreabiertos y malditamente hinchados.

Lo besó una vez más. Succionó su labio inferior con desesperación y se alejó luego para unir sus frentes.

\- Tus labios parecen manchados de cerezas –habló consiguiendo que Harry abriera sus ojos y los fijara en él-. Debo irme ya.

Arrastró una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, siguió el recorrido con la mirada y sintió a un imaginario balde de agua fría caer sobre él al ver las moradas marcas en las clavículas de Harry. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlas notado antes.

Harry carraspeó para llamar su atención. Movió la mano sobre su rostro y dejó una suave caricia antes de inclinarse a chocar sus labios. Se incorporó inmediatamente después para poder marcharse apresurado, sin ceder a su impulso de mirar atrás y llevarse al otro hombre con él. 


	7. Capítulo 6

No había preparado un discurso. Estaba acostumbrado a dar cátedras durante horas y nunca necesitó planear sus palabras. Esta vez, sin embargo, estando frente a Harry en un enorme salón con sólo ellos dos dentro, sintió que no debería haberle pedido que se quede un momento. Por lo menos no sin un monólogo preparado.

Su duda era clara, quería preguntarle acerca de las moradas marcas que teñían sus clavículas. Incluso así, era consciente de no poder simplemente acudir a él y murmurar la incómoda pregunta.

Harry no tendría por qué responder, después de todo, él tampoco debería preguntar. No estaba seguro por qué lo hacía, pero un sentimiento en su interior difícil de identificar le decía que necesitaba saber. 

Lo miró a los ojos cuando Harry acomodó su garganta. Se hallaba a escasos pies a él, sosteniendo con un brazo la correa de su mochila.

\- ¿Hay algo que necesitas decirme? –preguntó alzando una ceja con determinada confusión.

\- Y-yo... Sí –carraspeó para quitar el tartamudeo en su voz-. ¿Qué eran esas marcas en tu torso?

Harry abrió sus ojos para luego entrecerrarlos. Lucía dividido entre la sorpresa y el... ¿Enojo?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Louis suspiró cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho. Estaba seguro que uno de sus clientes las había hecho y por alguna razón eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué habrían de lastimar su cuerpo? No podía encontrar respuestas razonables. Aquello no podía estar bien. 

\- Quiero decir, ¿por qué dejas que hagan eso contigo?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros. 

"P _orque me enfurece el solo pensarte siendo utilizado por todas aquellas personas",_ exclamó para sus adentros.Definitivamente no era una respuesta que saldría de su boca.

\- Eres joven y es espeluznante la idea de soportar a distintas personas haciendo cosas sobre ti sin que sean de tu agrado.

\- Tú también has estado ahí.

Harry sonaba enfadado y sus palabras significaron un duro golpe en su pecho. No iba allí por la misma razón que las demás personas, él... Mierda, eso significaba que a Harry tampoco le agradaba lo que él había hecho sobre su cuerpo.

Por una razón desconocida aquello lo entristecía. Se insultó mentalmente, ¿por qué a Harry habría de gustarle lo que uno de sus clientes realizaba con su cuerpo? Y Louis era eso, un cliente más. 

Sintió a la bilis subir por su garganta, quemando todo a su paso. Quisiera o no, él era uno más. Aquella no era su intención, pero aquel sentimiento de afecto hacia Harry, aquella extraña atracción que le impedía alejarse, su deseo de verlo, de conocerlo y protegerlo lo habían llevado a ser uno más. Harry no conocía sus sentimientos, para él Louis tenía las mismas intenciones y propósitos que los demás. 

Louis sentía asco por sí mismo. Se preguntaba si Harry también lo sentía. 

\- Escucha –prosiguió Harry e hizo su cabello hacia atrás antes de hablar-. Es mi trabajo, es de lo que vivo y no me avergüenzo. No es como si alguien me hubiese obligado a estar ahí. Soy mayor de edad y tomo mis propias decisiones. No me arrepiento de esto y no tienes por qué sentir pena por mí, no necesito de un discurso humanitario.

\- Yo no he dicho eso –protestó con enfado-. Es sólo que... -movió sus manos señalándose a sí mismo y luego a Harry. Trataba de explicar en gestos lo que no podía decir en palabras. 

\- El hecho de que seas mi profesor no implica que debas hacer algún acto de caridad conmigo. ¿Sabes con cuanta gente de aquí me he topado en aquel lugar? La única diferencia es que ellos tienen ciertos códigos, mantienen sus bocas cerradas y aquí no ha pasado nada. Si les apetece volver y esto les incomoda, simplemente cambian de habitación y problema solucionado. Ellos sólo van a buscar placer, quizá a cumplir algunas de sus fantasías con alguien que no juzgue lo que hacen y finja disfrutarlo tanto como ellos. Eso es todo, de las puertas para afuera no me conocen y yo tampoco los conozco a ellos.

Su tórax se contrajo y fue como si una dura roca impactara contra su abdomen. Allí estaba de nuevo, por un momento él pensó que no había sido el único que disfrutaba sus encuentros, pero Harry acababa de confirmarle por completo que no era así. Era su trabajo y él sólo uno más de aquellos que buscaban un poco del placer que no recibían en casa.

Después de todo, Zayn lo envió allí por aquel motivo, él estaba jodido. Su ex tenía razón. 

Se aferró al escritorio detrás suyo para evitar trastabillar a causa de la debilidad que sus rodillas estaban experimentando.

\- Olvídate de ello -prosiguió Harry-. Si tu preocupación es el qué dirán, puedes quedarte tranquilo porque yo jamás abriré la boca. Dentro de la universidad eres mi profesor y nada de lo otro tiene sitio aquí –permaneció en silencio, incapaz de revivir su voz. Harry acomodó su mochila y relamió sus labios antes de continuar-. Si no te molesta debo ir a clase.

Negó, siendo capaz sólo de eso. Harry desapareció por la puerta del lugar y el movimiento le hizo llegar el dulce aroma de su perfume. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la madera bajo él.

Le llevó un momento poner en movimiento su cuerpo para dirigirse hacia el despacho. Una vez allí, tomó los trabajos que debía corregir y se detuvo a mirarlos sin siquiera leerlos. Estaba ajeno a la realidad en la que se encontraba hasta que Zayn quitó de sus manos los papeles.

\- Anda, larga todo.

Miró a sus ojos e intentó descifrar lo que insinuaba.

\- ¿Qué dices, Zayn?

\- Se dónde estabas anoche, incluso te he dicho que la pases bien. No debes ocultarlo, dime qué tal fue.

\- ¿Qué? –repitió. Recuperó sus hojas y fingió concentración.

Zayn rodó los ojos y volvió a tomar asiento frente a él.

\- ¿Crees que no noto lo que sucede con Harry?

\- No sucede nada.

\- Cuando niegas las cosas con tu intento de voz gruesa significa que estás dándome razón indirectamente–Louis bufó y cogió un nuevo trabajo simulando haber leído el anterior-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por él? -insistió su amigo. 

Se puso en pie molesto, Zayn adoraba jugar con él y en este instante no tenía el humor suficiente para soportarlo.

\- Harry ha sido muy claro diciéndome que debo olvidarme de él y de lo que sucedía entre...En aquel lugar –se corrigió al notar el asomo de sonrisa en los labios de Zayn-. Me habló acerca de lo satisfecho que está con su trabajo de fingir morirse de placer al igual que su cliente. Lo cual deja en claro que aquí no hay lugar a sentimientos, si eso responde a tu pregunta.

\- Me queda claro, pero yo he preguntado por tus sentimientos. Si quisiera saber los de él no te preguntaría a ti. Entonces, ¿qué clase de sentimientos son los que intentas esconderme, Lou?

\- Vete a la mierda, Zayn.

Cerró la puerta tras él dejando atrás a su amigo y su sonora carcajada. 


	8. Capítulo 7

\- Cortaré tu cuerpo en pequeñas y simétricas partes, las conservaré en mi refrigerador y se las daré de comer periódicamente a los perros de mi vecino, Malik.

Intentó sonar aterrador incluso en su estado de ebriedad, el cual sólo volvía más aguda su voz. 

Cortó satisfecho la llamada. Era totalmente consciente de la horrible mirada que el barman le estaba dedicado, así como también sabía que Zayn nunca revisaba su casilla de mensajes. 

También sabía que no debía hacerle caso a su mejor amigo desde el instante en que lo vio correr tras él al abandonar la Universidad aquella mañana.

Le insistió para salir esa noche y luego de inútiles intentos por rechazar su invitación, se vio obligado a asistir con él a un caluroso club nocturno.

Su enfado recaía en que su amigo había desaparecido con alguien pasada la primera hora en aquel lugar. Y como si fuera poco, era el auto de Zayn en el que debían volver.

Gruñó ante la húmeda noche que se abría paso ante él. Tan sólo esperaba un poco de frío viento al dejar el club, sin embargo, más calor fue lo que chocó contra su piel.

Recorrió la zona con la vista. Había llegado al lugar llevado por Zayn, él estaba demasiado concentrado en insultarlo como para reparar en dónde se hallaban. Ahora que lo notaba, sin embargo, podía afirmar que su amigo había planeado todo en su mente y él le daría el gusto. Oh sí que lo haría.

Se encontraba demasiado borracho y enfadado para dar marcha atrás ahora. Caminó las dos cuadras embravecido, bufando a cada paso que daba. 

Compró su turno ni bien llegó al lugar. Para su mala suerte, debían pasar varios hombres antes que él. 

La espera sólo aumentó su ira. Deseaba escupir unas cuantas palabras en la cara de Harry.

Pero supuso que las palabras podrían esperar. Ni bien puso un pie en la habitación, se abalanzó sobre el sorprendido hombre y lo besó sin decir palabra, recostándolos a ambos sobre la cama. 

Harry siguió su silencioso y desenfrenado beso. Parecía seguir las mismas reglas que él, como si las hubiesen acordado de forma tácita. 

_Es su trabajo,_ le recordó una cínica voz en su cabeza.

Maldijo mientras alejaba su cuerpo del de Harry para poder observarlo. 

Se detuvo específicamente a observar las marcas de todo color y tipo sobre su cuerpo, aquellas que no había visto antes.

Recorrió su torso con suavidad, apretando los dientes con enojo. Los ojos verdes de Harry lo miraban sin rastro de emociones.

No rompió la conexión de sus miradas mientras besaba una marca particularmente oscura en su estómago. 

Harry chirrió sus dientes al mismo tiempo que torcía el rostro en una sentida mueca.

Bajó la cabeza hacia él y apoyó la frente en su cálida sien.

\- ¿Por qué dejas que esto suceda? –cuestionó con la voz quebrada. 

Silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo. Arrastró los labios hasta posarlos sobre la mandíbula de Harry, en el ángulo por debajo de su oreja, y besó el lugar. 

\- ¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar sin despegar la boca de su suave piel. 

Su respuesta seguía sin llegar y aquello comenzaba a despertar en él una incómoda desesperación. Abrazó a Harry con fuerza, aferrándose a su torso. 

\- Si piensas seguir viniendo aquí, al menos deja fuera tus preguntas. He dicho que son innecesarias -susurró finalmente. 

\- Mierda, Harry. Quiero una jodida respuesta.

Fue consciente del tono elevado de su voz.

\- No me pagas por contestar preguntas -argumentó. 

Su cuerpo se tensó y elevó toda su ira y dolor a un punto máximo. Frunció sus labios evitando refutar. Después de todo, él se lo había buscando. Fue su decisión intentar ganar algo que de antemano estaba perdido.

\- ¿Por qué te niegas? -quiso saber con las pocas ganas que le quedaban. 

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? No es de tu jodida incumbencia.

\- Bien, tienes razón. Perdóname, Harry. 

Se levantó apresurado y desapareció tras un fuerte portazo. 

No volvería, estaba seguro de ello. 


	9. Capítulo 8

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver el rostro de un inocente Zayn, al menos eso es lo que intentaba aparentar. Rodó los ojos, sabía que nada bueno podía provenir de aquello.

Fingió seguir concentrado en los ensayos y pensó en lo duro que estaba actuado con su amigo últimamente. Había optado por aquella distante actitud desde su ebria visita al trabajo de Harry, hace dos semanas atrás. 

Estaba siendo un crío y lo sabía, pero por algún motivo enojarse con Zayn le hacia sentirse menos culpable e idiota. 

\- Hola –canturreó alegre con una bolsa de un conocido negocio de comidas rápidas y dos vasos de gaseosa en sus manos-. Te he traído el almuerzo.

No lo miró, pero supo que sonreía achinando los ojos y elevando sus hombros. Era la misma sonrisa que utilizaba con su madre para hacerle algún descarado pedido.

\- ¿Intentas disculparte?

Zayn tomó asiento y dejó la comida sobre el escritorio.

\- Me pondré de rodillas si lo pides.

Oh mierda, no venía a disculparse. Zayn nunca lo hacía y en caso de hacerlo seguía siendo el mismo idiota sarcástico de siempre. Jamás acudía al ruego, al menos que en verdad deseara algo.

\- La respuesta es no, Malik.

\- Tiene doble queso y grasosas papas crujientes –alentó acercando el alimento hacia él.

Maldijo dejando a un lado el trabajo que sostenía en sus manos, un prolijo Styles podía leerse en la parte superior. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que ya no sentía enojo y nerviosismo al leer su nombre.

Algo se removía en él, pero no conocía el nombre de aquel sentimiento y había aprendido a ignorarlo durante sus clases. Por suerte era el único lugar en el que debía ver a Harry. 

Y eso sucedía si se tomaba el descuido de observar el área en la que el rizado se encontraba.

Se sentía bien consigo mismo, era un gran paso. Podía hacer alarde de un gran buen humor y no deseaba estropear aquello por... ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Harry? En fin, lo que eso fuera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –demandó devorando la hamburguesa entre sus manos, sin molestarse en tragar antes de hablar.

\- Salir esta noche –contestó frunciendo el ceño con asco.

\- ¿Temes perderte sin mí?

Zayn se acomodó en su asiento. Sabía que deseaba insultarlo, pero no lo haría para hacer un buen papel. Adoraba ver a su amigo sumiso.

\- Te necesito allí.

\- Eso es interesante. No iré si no escupes lo que sea que tengas dentro.

Lo escuchó gruñir mientras el vaso sobre su boca le impedía verlo a la cara. Juraba que Zayn acababa de agredirlo detrás de su escondite, con una fea mirada de por medio.

Luego sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el escritorio y jugó con ellas. Zayn estaba nervioso y aquello era todo un espectáculo. 

\- He conocido a alguien –asintió, no necesitaba saber eso. En defensa de Zayn, sabía que jamás lo hubiese abandonado si no se trataba de alguien importante para él-. Mencionó que trabaja en un bar y deseo ir a verlo, pero no quiero llegar solo. 

\- ¿Es lindo?

\- ¡Louis! –se quejó sin contener su impulso de golpearlo por sobre la mesa-. Lo es, parece un ángel salido de un cuento de navidad, su piel es porcelana y su sonri... Espera, ¿irás o no?

Había dejando su comida a la mitad. Zayn hablaba mientras sonreía y movía su cuerpo ansioso, era la escena más asquerosa que había visto. 

Rio sin control por el fuerte rubor en el rostro del enamorado chico.

\- Iré a conocer a tu pequeño muñequito de nieve. Haría cualquier cosa por verte avergonzado, Malik.

Rio nuevamente hasta que el envoltorio de la comida chocó contra su rostro.

Zayn no mentía, el chico era un completo encanto. Reía sin parar y no sólo su sonrisa era increíble, sino que también lo eran sus ojos. Supo que se llamaba Niall y venía de Irlanda, luego se vio excluido de la conversación. 

En su lugar, se dedicó a observar la forma en que el rubio servía tragos sin quitar la vista de su amigo.

El problema era que fue llevado hasta allí para ser completamente dejado de lado. Zayn no lo necesitaba para brindarle apoyo y él ahora podría estar en su casa, más precisamente durmiendo en su cama. 

No tardó en insultar a Zayn vía mensaje de texto. Luego se alejo sin la necesidad de la excusa, fue completamente ignorado por el par de empalagosos enamorados. 

Se retiró del lugar pensando en dirigirse a la plaza que divisó unas dos cuadras antes del bar. No pensaba pagar un taxi, volvería con su amigo como habían acordado y se lo hizo saber en un nuevo mensaje.

Quería vomitar y estaba seguro que su único vaso de cerveza no era la razón.


	10. Capítulo 9

Su cuerpo entero dolía y él odiaba el dolor. Lo odiaba incluso más cuando era utilizado para generar placer.

No entendía cómo alguien podía sentirse satisfecho infligiendo dolor. Él realmente lo repudiaba y le resultaba difícil fingir que le agradaba.

Lo único que podía agradecerle a los clientes de esta noche era que al solicitar un turno de tres, él pudo retirarse antes de finalizar su horario habitual. Si hubiese tenido la boca descubierta, realmente les habría agradecido.

Era una fría noche de viernes la que cubría la ciudad y él solamente deseaba llegar a su departamento, comer el delicioso sándwich que se hallaba comprando y recostarse a dormir hasta la tarde del sábado.

Sonrió al recordar que no tenía trabajo. Después de todo, sí valía la pena no dormir durante la semana. Él dedicaba sus horas libres a adelantar ensayos y así poder realizar lo que realmente le gustaba en las cortas tardes de fin de semana. 

Era un poco más fácil cuando su mejor amigo limpiaba todo por él. De hecho, lo había hecho esa misma tarde, incluso se ofreció a cocinar el almuerzo para ambos. Pensaba recompensarlo con el recargado sándwich que tanto le gustaba y su cerveza favorita. 

No era una cena propiamente dicha, pero era el único dinero que tenía en su bolsillo. Además no había otro negocio abierto a esas horas de la noche en su camino a casa. 

Trotó el corto pasillo que separaba a las escaleras de la blanca puerta B3. 

Maniobró para girar la cerradura sin dejar caer nada, sin embargo, terminó soltándolo todo. Agradeció que nada se rompiera al tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Por Dios, Niall! Deberías hacerme saber estas cosas -entendía ahora la excesiva limpieza. 

Cubrió sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos y escuchó la sonora carcajada de su amigo. 

Niall se hallaba en una acalorada situación, con alguien que por suerte no miró al rostro, sobre el sillón de su pequeña sala de estar.

\- Qué tal, H. Lo siento, no es este el horario en el que regresas.

Golpeó su frente y cerró fuerte sus ojos para agacharse a recoger las cosas. Tardó pocos segundos en tantear frente a sus pies y dar con las cosas.

\- Mierda, lo siento, he podido salir antes. Me iré, tú sólo... -su voz se cortó. Ya no sentía frío y su cara ardía de la vergüenza-. Discúlpenme, soy un maldito idiota.

Gritó un nuevo _"lo siento"_ mientras corría nuevamente por el pasillo. No se detuvo hasta estar dos cuadras alejado del edificio.

Era irónico porque vivía del sexo, pero no es lo mismo cuando ves a tu mejor amigo haciéndolo. 

Estaba seguro que no iba a dormir como deseaba.

Divisó la iluminada plaza a la que siempre acudía cuando se sentía solo y simplemente deseaba volver a ser pequeño. Caminó hacia allí y zigzagueó entre los juegos sin perder de vista la fuente sobre la cual siempre se sentaba.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al descubrir que no estaba solo. Nada bueno podía provenir de una oscura figura en medio de un desolado parque a esas horas. Intentó retroceder, pero entonces su compañía lo notó y se fijó en él. 

Abrió los ojos con más sorpresa que hace un momento en su departamento. 

\- L-lo siento y-yo –tartamudeó. No estaba seguro si lo hacía por el frío que volvía a él o por lo inesperado de su encuentro. 

\- Tranquilo, puedes sentarte.

Asintió luego de cortos minutos. Se dirigió hasta la cansada imagen de Louis y tomó asiento a su lado. Se aseguró de establecer un gran espacio entre ellos.

\- Espero a Zayn. Malik –aclaró Louis mirando en su dirección-. Está con alguien en un bar de aquí cerca y no me iré de otra forma que no sea en su auto –relamió sus labios dispuesto a seguir hablando-. Explico esto porque no quiero que pienses que te sigo o algo así.

Volvió a asentir, no podía hablar y nuevamente desconocía el motivo. 

Finalmente carraspeó al recobrar sus cinco sentidos. Por lo menos alguno de ellos.

\- De hecho, creo que no está en un bar –ahora sí sabía que no dormiría. Debió reconocer aquel oscuro cabello-. Se encuentra en mi departamento con mi mejor amigo. Por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Niall? –Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego sonrió. 

Podía sonreír porque él no había visto a su mejor amigo y a su profesor teniendo relaciones en el sillón sobre el cual dormía la siesta. 

\- Si pisas mi departamento permanece parado si hace falta, pero por nada del mundo utilices el sillón. No lo tocaré para volverlo a higienizar y dudo que Niall crea necesario hacerlo.

Louis soltó una gran carcajada. Tomó su estómago y todo. No era gracioso, no lo era.

\- ¿Ouch? –preguntó al ver su cara de horror-. Realmente lo siento. Pero mira el lado positivo, ya no debes mirar con respeto a Zayn.

Se encogió de hombros y cogió su mochila para alcanzar su cena. Porque aquel sándwich de jamón, queso, tomate y lechuga era su cena, y por más asco que sintiera en ese momento debía comerlo si no quería sufrir un desmayo.

\- ¿Quieres? –ofreció mostrando lo que debería ser la cena de Niall-. No estoy seguro de si es rico. Niall lo come así, pero dudo que tenga apetito esta noche.

\- Gracias –murmuró tomando el sándwich para estudiarlo en sus manos.

Destapó la cerveza y la colocó en el espacio entre sus cuerpos. 

Comieron en silencio, ambos mirando en diferentes direcciones. Nunca se había sentido tan raro y tan a gusto al lado de una persona como se sentía con Louis.

Decidió que se sentía bien dado que era un gran partidario del silencio, mejor dicho, de su silencio. Amaba escuchar, pero detestaba hablar. Sólo hablaba lo justo y necesario cuando era necesario. Después, todo era vacío.

Ingirió su último bocado y bebió un largo trago de la cerveza. El frío de la bebida causó un escalofrío en su cuerpo. 

Giró el rostro y movió el envase frente a Louis.

\- Lo siento, no he traído vasos.

Louis tomó la botella dando a entender que en realidad no le importaba. Luego de pensarlo notó que había sido realmente estúpido su comentario. 

Silencio, debía permanecer en silencio.

Colocó la mochila por sobre sus piernas buscando protección al frío. Cogió ambas mangas de su abrigo y las arrugó en su puño.

\- Y bien, no has ido a... ¿Trabajar? -dudó Louis.

\- He salido antes –respondió. Odiaba lo incómodo que se le hacía a Louis denominar a su forma de ganarse la vida.

\- Eso es bueno –Louis estiró sus piernas y las meció de un lado a otro-. Entonces, Niall es tu amigo.

\- Sí –afirmó siendo consciente de lo escasa que su respuesta era-. Lo conocí hace cuatro años. Vivo con él desde entonces.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme por Zayn?

Volteó el rostro en su dirección y se sorprendió al chocar con sus ojos. Negó sabiendo que en realidad no era muy importante responder, Louis sólo buscaba hacer pasar el momento.

\- ¿Yo por Niall? -devolvió la pregunta. 

Louis imitó su gesto y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. 

Miró él también y se descubrió a sí mismo masajeando una lastimada franja roja en la parte interna de su muñeca. No supo cuándo comenzó a hacerlo, pero supuso que el frío escocía la zona y había sido un acto reflejo darle alivio. 

Se apresuró a cubrirse subiendo las rodillas a su pecho con la intención de disminuir su tamaño. 

\- Descuida, no preguntaré. Hemos dejado en claro que no es de mi incumbencia.

Asintió, fijó la vista en el paisaje frente a ellos y colocó el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaron sin decir palabra. Estaba inmerso en su burbuja y no planeaba salir de ella hasta volver a su departamento.

Sin embargo, un movimiento demasiado cercano a él llamó su atención y lo obligó a pestañear reiteradas veces para volver a la realidad. 

Volteó a su izquierda y divisó a Louis sin su abrigada chaqueta.

Miró su cuerpo y lo halló cubierto por aquella prenda. 

Se enderezó y movió más cerca de Louis a modo de agradecimiento, luego retomó su posición y disfrutó del penetrante perfume ajeno filtrándose en su sistema. 


	11. Capítulo 10

Zayn había dicho _"iremos al club donde trabaja Harry"._ Pero luego rio,entonces él se relajó y recostó su cuerpo contra el asiento trasero del auto de su amigo. 

De copiloto iba Niall, quien estaba en su día libre y era la razón por la cuál él se encontraba allí.

Tenía pensada una noche de sábado repleta de cerveza, maní y partidos de fútbol, pero Zayn llegó a su casa en compañía de Niall dos horas después de la prevista. Pidió disculpas y lo invitó a salir. Aceptó porque creyó que pasar tiempo en soledad en su casa lo haría pensar. 

Y porque supuso que su amigo bromeaba con su lugar de salida.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en un taburete, bebiendo un asqueroso trago, mareado por las eléctricas luces rojas y rodeado de hombres dispuesto a pagar las mismas pequeñas fortunas que él pagó más de una vez.

Su mirada seguía fija en Zayn, quien sentado frente a él susurraba palabras al oído de Niall sin prestar atención al odio que brotaba de sus ojos.

Cambió su rostro al de una sonrisa cuando Niall se disculpó con ambos antes de ir al baño. 

\- ¿Puedes repetirme por qué estamos acá? -preguntó borrando su falsa alegría. 

\- ¿Puedes sonreír con sinceridad al menos? –sonrió, una cínica y petulante sonrisa-. Oh vamos, ¿o me dirás que no mueres por ver a Harry? Te conozco, Tomlinson.

\- ¿Podrías al menos no estar con la boca en el cuello de tu novio todo el tiempo que estemos aquí?

Zayn sonrió, la misma sonrisa victoriosa que esbozaba luego de ganarle en algo.

Sabía en qué le había ganado y estaba completamente jodido.

Lo tenía todo planeado y sí, se moría por ver a Harry. No era su culpa, él había intentando olvidarse del rizado, pero su amigo parecía querer lo contrario. 

El marcador estaba Zayn 3 – Louis 0.

\- ¿Estás bien, Louis?

La voz de Niall activó sus funciones y lo obligó a que centrar la mirada en él. Dejó ver sus dientes, levantó sus dedos pulgares y volcó la cabeza a un lado. Zayn pateó sus pies bajo la mesa. 

Giró el rostro hacia su amigo con la intención de insultarlo, pero una escena a unos metros de distancia captó su atención.

\- ¿E-ese es Harry? –cuestionó confundido, sorprendido y ¿celoso? 

Los dos chicos frente a él voltearon para fijar la vista en la imagen de un sensual y provocativo Harry restregando su cuerpo sobre una musculosa figura masculina mientras besaba su cuello y se dejaba manosear con completo descaro. Sólo Niall volvió a girar hacia él.

\- Lo es, han cambiado sus funciones por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes, algunas veces los clientes se pasan –agitó su mano restando importancia-. Por dos semanas podrá estar fuera del cuarto, sólo deberá hacer piso. Satisfacer lo que se pueda aquí o elevar al punto más alto a estos hombres para que paguen algo bueno con alguien más dentro de los cuartos -explicó al notar su confusión. 

Desde un principio supo cuál era el trabajo de Harry, incluso él había ido allí por eso. No debía sentirse así de enfermo. 

Podía saber qué hacía Harry en su trabajo, pero definitivamente no podía verlo. 

_"No soy nadie en tu vida"_ Le recordó aquella parte coherente de su cabeza, con una voz muy similar a la de Harry. 

Pero su cabeza podía joderse, todos allí podían hacerlo, incluso Zayn, que gritó su nombre en el instante en que se levantó de su asiento, emprendiendo camino a un Harry completamente distraído guardando dinero en el bolsillo delantero de su desprendida camisa. Llevaba sólo ropa interior por debajo. 

\- De nuevo, ¿por qué permites esto, Harry? 

Tomó su brazo con suavidad, separando a Harry del amontonamiento que los rodeaba.

\- ¿Qué? Suéltame -pidió sorprendido. 

\- Responde, hazlo esta vez.

\- Louis, suéltame, no puedes agarrarme aquí, pensarán que me lastimas –lo recordó frotando sus muñecas la noche anterior-. Podrían sacarte si te ven.

Lo soltó, pasando ambas manos por su alborotado cabello.

\- Bueno, como si eso les importara.

La sorpresa en los verdes ojos pareció extinguirse, dando paso a una oscura furia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te he dicho todo.

\- No lo has hecho, no me has dicho por qué haces esto, y quiero la verdad.

Pareció dudarlo por un momento, avanzando hasta él luego. Sus labios fruncidos con fuerza. 

\- ¿¡Por qué insistes!? ¿Te importa a ti, acaso?¿Cambiarán en algo las cosas?

Pareció gritar, coloreando sus mejillas de un suave color rojo.

\- ¡Sí, sí que me importa! Detesto saber que estás siendo utilizado de ésta manera por éstas personas. ¿Satisfecho?

Harry se paralizó frente a él, permitiendo que vuelva a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, alejándolos hacia un rincón contra una pared. 

\- Y-yo... Debo trabajar, Louis.

\- Quédate aquí –rogó-. Hablemos pero, ¿podrías besarme primero? Por favor, Harry.

Lo vio dudar, sorprendiéndose cuando la calidez de los rosados labios envolvió a los suyos.

Gimió sin separarse. Era un beso, solamente un beso, su piel no tenía por qué temblar y erizarse.

Cargó a Harry en brazos, desplomándose sobre la hilera de pequeños sillones a un costado de ellos, dejando las piernas del rizado a cada lado de su cuerpo y los brazos rodeando su cuello.

Deslizó sus manos sobre la camisa de Harry, asegurándose que tape completamente su anatomía, frenando en sus caderas para pegarlo más a él.

Separó sus bocas, tomándose un momento para admirar el tono rosado que volvía a inundar las mejillas de Harry, esta vez no por enfado. Sonrió uniendo sus frentes, deslizando un dedo por la zona del rubor, mientras su otra mano trazaba un imaginario laberinto en su cintura.

\- Dime que puedes quedarte conmigo lo que resta de la noche.

Harry asintió, aliviando algo en su interior que hasta ese momento había estado tenso sin que él lo notara. 

Juró que era felicidad aquello que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Harry volvió a darle un beso, sin la necesidad de pedírselo.


	12. Capítulo 11

Los descansos en la universidad habían comenzado y eso sólo significada una cosa, no ver a Harry con frecuencia. Sin mencionar que el chico había faltado a su última clase de hoy.

Sentía que estaba siendo evitado, temía que Harry se estuviese escondiedo de él.   
Necesitaba la ayuda de Zayn.

Finalmente aceptó que el rizado le interesaba y descubrió que aceptando sus sentimientos podía sobrellevarlos con un poco más de coraje. Sólo un poco. Al menos lo suficiente para dejar de sudar y temblar cada vez que el dueño de aquel par color esmeralda aparecía en sus pensamientos. Lo cual sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no estaba tan jodido para aceptarlo.

No es que le llevó tiempo obtener su conclusión, al contrario, tomó la decisión hace exactamente media hora atrás cuando la voz de Zayn al otro lado de la línea vociferó un lento y cansando _"¿Por qué no vas a verlo? Se dónde vive y Niall aprueba que lo hagas"_

Su idea nunca fue interrumpirle una romántica noche a la pareja, pero sí que se felicitaba ahora. Se hallaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Harry y no tardó en actualizar el marcador. Zayn 3 – Louis 1, porque claro que se adjudicaba la victoria.

Creía ser una persona con calma. Sin embargo, su desesperación estaba llegando cuando luego de golpear tres veces seguía sin obtener respuesta. Y sin duda alcanzó su tope máximo al darse cuenta que era viernes en la noche y Harry debía estar trabajando, al menos que... Su menté voló demasiado rápido y derrapó en una fuerte frenada cuando un pálido Harry abrió la puerta. Se hallaba envuelto en una manta color amarilla que dejaba ver solamente su recaído rostro de labios resecos y nariz roja. 

\- ¿Es eso una mantita? –cuestionó y se dio cuenta que su pregunta fue ridícula cuando Harry atinó a dejarlo fuera-. Lo siento, lo siento. Eres adorable.

Harry giró en su lugar sin decir palabra. En el movimiento pudo ver a sus dos pies cubiertos por gruesas medias colocadas sobre un pantalón deportivo negro. 

Avanzó tras él y cerró la puerta cuando se vio solo en el umbral de entrada.

Recorrió el pequeño lugar con la mirada. Divisó con sorpresa el orden que se abría paso ante él y duraba al menos hasta el sillón y sus inmediaciones, donde Harry estaba acostado con cajas de pañuelos descartables, envoltorios de medicamentos y al menos diez botellas de agua vacías.

Caminó hasta el sillón y tocó la frente de Harry para comprobar la elevada temperatura que aparentaba tener. 

\- ¿Tienes algún recipiente grande?

El rizado movió la cabeza indicándole la cocina, la cual estaba separada de la sala de estar por una estrecha barra de madera.

Llenó con agua fría la olla de mayor tamaño a su alcance y cogió un paño que encontró en su camino de regreso al sillón. Dejó todo sobre la pequeña mesa de café frente a él y se giró para observar al chico recostado en el sofá. 

Harry lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos. Le indicó con un movimiento de manos que levante su torso momentáneamente, se sentó junto a él y ofreció las piernas como reposo para su cabeza. 

Harry llevó a cabo las acciones sin protestas, lo que elevaba su felicidad a un nivel desconocido incluso para él mismo.

\- Realmente espero que hayas higienizado el sofá -el rizado emitió una entrecortada carcajada mientras movía su cabeza en forma positiva. 

Se tomó su tiempo en despejar el bello rostro de Harry haciendo a un lado su desordenado cabello. Sonrió cuando descubrió que el verde casi transparentes de sus ojos estaba fijo en él.

Colocó el paño húmedo sobre la sudada frente y limpió con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas gotas de agua que escurrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Se siente bien? –inquirió al percibir la forma en la que Harry cerraba sus ojos con alivio y soltaba un pequeño maullido de aprobación. 

Esa fue toda su respuesta. Comenzaba a impacientarse por escuchar la grave y lenta voz.

\- ¿Has ido al médico?

Otro asentimiento y su desesperación ascendiendo un nuevo nivel.

\- ¿No hablarás tampoco hoy?

Entonces el verde volvió a hacer contacto con el azul mientras él colocaba el paño nuevamente mojado.

\- Que esté enfermo no es un impedimento para ti.

Lo afirmaba, no lo preguntaba, y su voz sonaba cinco veces más ronca y profunda.

\- ¿Lo siento? –no, claro que no lo hacía.

Harry volvió a cerrar sus ojos, se aferró con más fuerza a la manta y se esforzó por controlar el estremecimiento que le movía el cuerpo cada vez que refrescaba su rostro. 

Repitió la acción durante largos minutos y se detuvo solamente cuando la respiración del rizado se ralentizó y su frente pareció enfriarse por completo. 

Reemplazó el paño por sus manos. Las deslizó por la suave piel sin poder evitar un sobresalto cuando la voz del chico sobre él rompió el silencio que los envolvía.

\- Soy de Holmes Chapel, vine a Londres cuando cumplí dieciocho. Llegué al club por error, lo cual no quiere decir que sabía hacia dónde me dirigía. Era el único lugar abierto en toda la cuadra y simplemente entré. Comencé a trabajar allí al día siguiente y para cuando quise saberlo me hallaba viviendo con Niall.

Esperó un momento en el cual se limitó a continuar acariciándolo, le dio un masaje a su cabeza y finalmente habló cuando comprobó que Harry no diría más.

\- Eras joven.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que obtuvo y esta vez no insistió. Sabía que no era la historia completa, pero al menos era un avance. 

Por el momento eligió sonreír y tirar de Harry hacia arriba intentando acercar sus rostros.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? -preguntó creyendo sonrojarse.

Lo comprobó cuando una rasposa carcajada invadió sus oídos.

\- Es menos incómodo si no lo preguntas. ¿No te importa contagiarte? 

Como respuesta arrastró su mano izquierda por la mejilla de Harry, bajó hasta posarla en su mentón y lo elevó en su dirección para poder besarlo sin impedimentos. Sólo sus labios moviéndose juntos, lentos y sincronizados eran capaces de alterar cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Quizá sí estaba _tan jodido._


	13. Capítulo 12

A) Louis buscaba sexo fuera del club.

B) Louis sentía pena por él.

C) Las dos anteriores son correctas.

Él nunca había sido bueno para los múltiple choice. Menos en este caso que encontraba una buena razón para cada una de sus opciones.

No sería la primera vez que un cliente lo encuentra fuera del club y pretende que él siga siendo su juguete en casa, sin embargo, él sabía cómo cortar con ello. En cambio, Louis seguía insistiendo.

Por otro lado, nunca nadie que haya sentido pena por él había pensado en acercarse. Sin embargo, Louis no dejaba de intentarlo.

Podían ser ambas, claro que podían. Louis sólo quería sexo y al encontrarse con él fuera del club sintió pena, entonces actuaba guiado por las dos emociones unidas.

Prefería su opción A, podía sobrellevar aquel deseo.

No obstante eso, sólo tenía suposiciones. Su única certeza era haber despertado en su cama con Louis durmiendo a su lado.

Dejó su taza de café junto al pequeño papel escrito de la A a la C y caminó a su habitación. Louis seguía durmiendo relajado como la última vez que se asomó a observarlo. 

Por pena o sexo, él no podía permitirlo.

Trepó a la cama y se subió sobre el pacífico cuerpo en el colchón. Movió su cadera seguidas veces hasta que Louis sintió el contacto y reaccionó a él. 

Continuaba semidormido y Harry aprovechó aquello para colocar las manos y la cara sobre el botón de sus ajustados pantalones.

Bajó el cierre con cuidado, logrando por fin que un alterado Louis abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Elevó su mirada hasta el desconcertado azul fijo en él.

\- Ayer estaba demasiado enfermo, pero hoy puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué? Harry, ven aquí.

El cuerpo bajo sus manos se removió intentando librarse del agarre que ejercía sobre el elástico de su ropa interior.

\- ¿No has venido por esto anoche? 

El rostro de Louis se cubrió de rojo y estaba seguro que no era vergüenza. 

Se elevó de golpe, logrando empujarlo fuera de su cuerpo, directo al colchón. 

\- Es eso, ¿estás intentando escapar de nuevo?

\- No se de qué hablas, Louis.

\- Lo estás haciendo -afirmó mientras abrochaba sus pantalones.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa harías de noche en mi departamento que no sea buscar sexo?

\- ¿Hablar contigo? ¿Saber cómo estabas? Mierda, Harry, ¿no pensaste en eso? 

Se encogió en su lugar ante la brusca elevación en los brazos y la voz de Louis. 

\- Me dedico a la prostitución, Louis. La gente me busca por sexo. Tú lo has hecho durante un mes, ¿por qué no lo harías ahora?

Vio al dolor volver opaco el siempre azul brilloso en los ojos del castaño.

Era el momento. Alejaba a Louis u obtenía la verdad de su insistencia.

\- Sexo. Sí, todo ha sido sexo. Suerte con eso, entonces.

Todo ha sido sexo, se dijo acurrucándose en la esquina de su cama. 

Cerró los ojos ante el sonido emitido por la puerta al ser cerrada.   
  



	14. Capítulo 13

Era la cuarta historia que Liam le contaba y no se trataba de relatos cortos o anécdotas al pasar. No, todo lo que salía de la boca de su castaño amigo era interesante y con sentido.

Él no sabía si la razón a su abundancia de palabras y sucesos se debía a su trabajo como editor de libros o era un don natural que el chico poseía.

Pero no se quejaba, de hecho, esa era la razón por la que había aceptado la invitación a la cena. Llevaba tres semanas encerrado en su departamento sin saber más de lo que sus ojos aceptaban leer en los titulares del noticiero y sin decir más que _"Una grande de mozzarella"_ cada noche que perdía las ganas de cocinar.

Por eso es que agradecía estar sentado frente a un sonriente Liam moviendo los labios incansablemente. Se encontraban esperando a un siempre impuntual Zayn, quien milagrosamente pareció oír su crítica porque instantáneamente ingresó al lugar cogido de la mano con un alegre Niall.

Porque Liam y Niall tenían motivos para sonreír y vidas interesantes repletas de sucesos interesantes, por supuesto.

\- Lo siento -se disculpó Zayn-. ¿Han pedido ya?

\- Los estábamos esperando –canturreó Liam, ofreciéndole una carta a cada uno-. Nosotros ya hemos elegido.

Nunca en su vida engulló tanta cantidad de espaguetis seguidos sin detenerse siquiera a respirar. Le había servido de excusa para no dialogar, pero ahora su plato se hallaba vacío y la mirada de Zayn no tardó en recaer sobre él.

\- ¿Qué tal el descanso, colega? ¿Preparado para regresar?

\- Sí, de hecho, no veo la hora de hacerlo. Tengo programadas todas mis clases de aquí en adelante.

Y no mentía. Generalmente organizar los temas a dictar le llevaba tiempo, pero no este año. 

En realidad estaba agradecido a su mal humor viendo el resultado del mismo.

\- Vaya, eso es bueno. Un poco escalofriante, supongo.

Asintió mientras jugaba con algunas migas de pan sobre el blanco mantel.

\- ¿Cómo vas tú, Zayn? –inquirió Liam al notar que de sus labios no saldría más.

\- Niall lo sabe y Louis se lo imagina, ¿por qué no me acompañas a fumar fuera y te pongo al día?

Oh no, conocía a Zayn e incluso así seguía cayendo en sus emboscadas. Niall no tardó en acomodarse en su lugar, apoyar ambos codos sobre la mesa e inclinarse hacia él.

\- Louis –murmuró-. ¿Podríamos hablar?

\- Escucha, Niall. Entiendo lo que intenta hacer el conspirador de tu novio, pero realmente es innecesario.

\- Bueno, lo será para ti. No para mí, sin embargo.

Elevó su mirada hacia él. No esperaba encontrar tal seriedad en el celeste iris de sus ojos.

\- No sé que es lo que quieres con Harry –continuó-. Pero sí tengo en claro que no es lo que él piensa y de eso quiero hablar.

\- Explícate, entonces –sugirió intentando no sonar rudo.

\- Llevo cuatro años viviendo con Harry. Me tomó una sola mirada darme cuenta que necesitaba ayuda. Convencerlo de ello fue otra historia, es obstinado y cerrado. Está tan ajeno al cariño que te sorprende conocerlo y descubrir cuánto amor es capaz de dar, pero lo negado que está a recibirlo.

Niall sonrió al percibir el interés que despertó en él.

\- Debe tener un motivo, claro –prosiguió-. No me lo ha dicho y de todas formas no debería decírtelo yo. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que si quieres algo con Harry se lo hagas saber, Louis. Con esto no me refiero a muestras de afecto físicas, el chico vive siendo tocado y besado por quienes no sienten nada por él. Hablo de palabras y acciones claras. Aunque no lo creas, le importas y espero que te siga importando lo suficiente como para persistir por él. No será fácil y probablemente rebotes muchas veces, Harry tiende a alejarse de quienes teme perder o no cree merecer.

\- Tiene sentido y te agradezco que quieras hacer esto, pero ¿no crees que ya he sido demasiado persistente? Quiero decir, lo intenté de diversas formas y realmente no conozco ninguna forma más. Además, sé sincero conmigo ¿A quién le gusta ser rechazado constantemente, Niall? 

El rubio asintió hacia él y dio por finalizada la conversación. 

  
  



	15. Capítulo 14

\- ¡Está abierto! –gritó desde su habitación mientras se abotonaba su camisa.

\- Llegué –un nuevo grito invadió el lugar, esta vez proveniente de Zayn.

\- ¡No me digas! –ironizó. 

Se dirigió a la sala y halló a su amigo hurgando en el refrigerador con demasiada comodidad. 

Zayn le dedicó una falsa sonrisa antes de voltear nuevamente en busca de alimentos. 

\- Hay pizza en el horno –ofreció dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

\- Se siente genial –gruñó Zayn tomando asiento junto a él con la rectangular caja en su regazo-. Odio dar clases de apoyo los sábados, no he comido nada en toda la tarde.

Se le quedó mirando maravillado por la velocidad y brutalidad con la que devoraba a una indefensa porción de pizza. Su amigo siempre había aparentado finura y elegancia.

\- Te falta algo –puntualizó dubitativo, dispuesto a burlarse de él-. Oh sí, tu pequeña garrapata rubia.

Zayn le enseñó su dedo medio.

\- No diré nada porque realmente es grato verte de buen humor. ¿Qué hay de Liam? -preguntó con la boca llena. 

\- Está en camino –agradeció el cambio de tema con todo su pequeño y estropeado corazón.

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de dos botellas de cerveza y regresó justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo lamerse los dedos al mismo tiempo que maniobraba para recoger el celular que sonaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Soltó una dramática queja ante lo asqueroso que estaba siendo Zayn. 

Su amigo sonrió victorioso al leer la pantalla de su móvil. 

\- Mi pequeña garrapata –explicó sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Destapó su cerveza y bebió con ganas. Era sábado, se hallaba libre de trabajo y pensaba beber la cantidad suficiente de alcohol que le permita dormir por lo menos hasta la tarde del domingo. Deseaba levantarse feliz y sin recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Zayn frunció el ceño y por su tono de voz supo que algo no andaba bien.

Después de tres palabras empalagosas y patéticos diez _te amo_ , colgó. Luego se desplomó sin ánimos sobre el sillón. 

\- Déjame adivinar, no vendrá –lo vio negar entre frustrado y... ¿Deprimido?-. ¿Encontró algún otro perro?

Un nuevo dedo medio se alzó hacia él. No pudo evitar reírse.

\- Harry ha tenido otra de sus crisis, no quiere dejarlo solo.

De repente dejó de reír. No oía del rizado hace cuatro semanas, exactamente desde la última vez que lo vio.

\- ¿Otra? –fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

\- ¿No ríes ahora? -Zayn no dio lugar a respuesta y continúo hablando por el bien de su propia integridad-. Ha tenido varias desde hace un tiempo. Lo sabrías si hubieses estado presente en lugar de excluirte.

No le haría caso a sus indirectas, realmente no lo haría.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con _crisis,_ exactamente? 

\- No lo sé, Niall no ha especificado sobre eso. Simplemente mencionó que le lleva tiempo calmarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me has dicho sobre esto?

\- ¿Porque huías cada vez que te nombraba a Harry? -retrucó Zayn. 

Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. Él realmente no quería discutir.

No tardó en incorporarse y tomar las llaves de su auto. No sabía muy bien qué haría, pero tampoco podía detener sus acciones.

El timbre sonó, corrió hacia allí y dejó pasar a un sonriente Liam.

\- ¿Traes auto, cierto? -le preguntó. 

Liam asintió confundido.

\- Genial –se volteó a Zayn, quien observaba la escena boquiabierto desde el sillón-. ¿Crees poder llamar a Niall y decirle que pasarán por él? Me iré en mi auto. 

No esperó a que Zayn responda y se puso en marcha. 

\- Cierren cuando salgan -solicitó en su retiro. 

Escuchó el confundido _"Qué?"_ proveniente de Liam y la sonora carcajada producida por Zayn.

Conducía de prisa mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante e intentaba tararear la melodía de la radio. Buscaba distraer a su mente que parecía no saber hacer otra cosa más que gritarle un fuerte y claro: _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Pero ni él lo sabía, ciertamente. Sólo supo que estaba frente al edificio de Harry y pensó que no sería difícil. Era algo como crear un conjunto de melodías y enlazarlas hasta que formen una hermosa canción.

Él sabía hacer eso y fue todo el valor que necesitó para trotar escaleras arriba. 

Fue atendido al segundo golpe en la puerta. 

\- Le he dicho a Zayn que esto es estúpido, pero ya te habías ido y no podía detenerte. Sé que Harry estará bien y por eso me voy, sin embargo, no tengo el mismo presentimiento sobre ti. Dejé mi número en el refrigerador, llámame por cualquier cosa -informó-. Realmente espero que no debas hacerlo, Louis. 

Palmeó su hombro y lo rodeó para retirarse. 

Se tomó un momento para pensar con claridad y aprovechó a recorrer el lugar con la vista, no había señales de Harry allí. Comenzó a circular hasta que un vaso de agua y una nota de papel sobre la pequeña mesa de café llamaron su atención. 

Se acercó para interpretar las redondeadas y prolijas letras. 

_"Por nada del mundo lleves agua hasta él al menos que esté calmado, es una especie de gremlin"._

Si Niall bromeaba significaba que nada podía ser tan terrible. Con esa idea se adentró a la poco iluminada habitación del rizado.

Sin embargo, terrible era una palabra muy insignificante para describir lo que sus ojos veían.

Un indefenso Harry se hallaba encogido sobre la alfombra a un lado de la cama. Envolvía sus piernas y se sacudía anta cada sollozo. Sintió a su corazón encogerse ante la imagen. 

Se arrodilló junto a él y sin dar previo aviso lo jaló con fuerza hacia su pecho.

Harry lo golpeó e intentó objetar con palabras, pero todo lo que lograba sacar eran más y más fuertes sollozos.

\- Shh, bebé, tranquilo –estiró sus piernas para dejarlo recostado sobre él.

El forcejeo se detuvo y lo aprovechó para concentrarse solamente en acariciar su espalda.

No supo exactamente cuántos minutos pasaron, pero Harry parecía no detenerse y comenzaba a preocuparse.

\- Todo pasará, pequeño –murmuró directo en su oído. Rogaba por hacerle llegar las palabras-. ¿Puedes hablarme?

Harey volvió a moverse en sus brazos y logró esta vez alejarse de él.

La imagen fue peor que el sonido. Su cara estaba roja al igual que sus hinchados ojos y lastimados labios.

Estiró una mano hacia él y quitó una lágrima de su mejilla. Harry se apartó e hipó antes de hablar.

\- D-déjame.

\- No me iré. Hables o no, me quedaré aquí y será inútil cualquier cosa que intentes. Si lo prefieres, puedo quedarme en la sala, pero no me iré, no te dejaré sólo.

Harry lloró más fuerte y tosió entre cada espasmo.

\- Para ya bebé, te hará mal –frotó nuevamente su torso intentando cubrir de calidez al frío cuerpo ajeno-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? –no respondió, pero al menos dialogaba y esta vez no se ahogaba entre lágrimas.

\- Porque me importas.

Afirmó sin vueltas. Acciones claras y palabras directas.

\- No lo entiendes –negó Harry quitando con fuerza las lágrimas de sus ojos. La acción dejó una irritada franja roja en su piel. 

\- Quizá si me explicas –animó cepillando con sus dedos las recientes marcas. 

\- No es fácil –nuevas lágrimas brotaron de él y supo que no le importaría no saber si con eso lograba detener su sufrimiento.

\- No te presionaré. Sólo para de llorar, por favor mi amor -suplicó. 

Un quejido más fuerte fue todo lo que obtuvo. Sintió a su pecho comprimirse con dolor.

\- Pasé toda mi vida intentado huir de la lástima y todo lo que logro es generarla yo mismo -soltó Harry-. ¿Sabes? Es doloroso ver como tu vida es una mierda y aunque pretendas aparentar conformismo y dignidad ni tú mismo puedes sostener la farsa. Frustra mentirte constantemente. Duele intentar creer en el mito de la felicidad que todos merecemos cuando eres el primero en no creerte merecedor de nada. Créeme que he intentado demostrar amor y aceptarlo, pero no soy capaz. ¿A quién le importa, después de todo? No puedo permitirme depender de alguien que sé me va a abandonar. 

Volvió a explotar en quejidos y no dudó en envolverlo nuevamente con sus brazos. Utilizó más fuerza que la última vez para asegurarse que no vuelva a soltarse. 

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente, dependo de ti hace cosa de dos meses y siempre terminas por abandonarme. 


	16. Capítulo 15

Su pelo, descubrió que su pelo era el portal para llegar a él.

No supo hasta qué horas de la madrugada estuvo acariciando su cabellera. Rascó suave con la punta de sus dedos, dibujó inexistentes patrones, enredó y desenredó sus rizos con delicadeza hasta calmarlo por completo. 

Cuando Harry se durmió, cargó su cuerpo y lo trasladó hasta la comodidad de la cama. Sin embargo, era demasiado egoísta como para perder su calor y dejarlo en el colchón. En su lugar, lo recostó en su pecho y lo mantuvo pegado a él. 

Pero por la mañana era otra la historia, llevaba tan sólo tres minutos acariciando sus rulos cuando Harry abrió los ojos hacia él. 

Fue observado por una verdosa e increíble mezcla de ensoñación y miedo. 

Sonrió sin poder evitar delinear el contorno de su mejilla. Era hermoso, tan irreal y condenadamente humano al mismo tiempo. 

\- Hola –susurró en el tono más bajo y dulce que pudo.

Zayn jamás sabría aquello.

\- H-hola -tartamudeó Harry, sonaba perdido y arruinado.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar?

Asintió y Louis agradeció no haber sido echado todavía.

Lo dejó en la cama y caminó hasta la cocina. Todo lo que había en la alacena era una caja de cereales. Llenó dos tazones con leche y fingió no pensar en su heladera repleta con un poco de todo. 

Se sorprendió al ver a Harry sobre el sillón. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada fija en el televisor frente a él.

\- Lo siento, me hubiera gustado ofrecerte café y algunas calorías de panadería, pero no tengo idea de dónde está la cafetería más cercana. 

Llamó la atención de Harry, quien se estiró para tomar su desayuno sin emitir palabra.

Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Tenía pensado demostrarle confianza y eso es lo que haría.

Harry comió en silencio, incluso su cuchara no chocaba contra el frío cerámico cuando iba en busca de cereal.

Lo vio acabar y supo que debía hablar o todo aquello se iría a la basura pronto.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –cerró los ojos. Rogó no haber elegido una mala pregunta.

Al abrirlos descubrió a un desequilibrado Harry desgarrando los puños del grueso abrigo que cubría su cuerpo.

\- Louis, qué es...cómo... yo no –soltó un suspiro, bajó sus hombros y mordió su labio inferior sin terminar la inconexa frase.

\- Harry –se acercó a él consiguiendo obtener su mirada-, cuando dije que me importabas iba en serio –afirmó lo más solemne que pudo-. Y cuando dije que no me iría no hablaba sólo de ayer. Al menos que tú quieras lo contrario, claro.

Más silencio y su corazón era muy ruidoso para tolerarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que me aleje, Harry? -preguntó directo. 

\- No, no –afirmó apresurado mientras sus mejillas tomaban color. El gesto provocó en Louis la más grande de sus sonrisas.

\- De acuerdo, no me iré entonces. Quiero esto con todas mis fuerzas y deseo que también lo quieras. Sin presiones, el tiempo que sea necesario.

Harry afirmó, aprisionando nuevamente su labio.

\- Ven aquí.

Pidió abriendo los brazos. El rizado obedeció y se deslizó hacia él para acabar entre sus piernas. 

La cercanía revolucionó el estómago de Louis. 

\- Te lastimarás –rio y rozó con su dedo índice la rosada boca-. Eres precioso -afirmó.

Harry intentó bajar el rostro y él lo evito sosteniendo su mentón. 

\- G-gracias, Louis.

Sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo obligaron a detener las caricias que le estaba realizando a la suave piel en su mandíbula.

\- ¿Por halagar tu belleza? –bromeó intentando destensar la escena.

\- Por todo, Lou.

Continuó sosteniendo su rostro y bajó con sus labios hasta el punto justo sobre sus hoyuelos. 

Le tomó mucha de su fuerza de voluntad no besar su boca. 


	17. Capítulo 16

Miércoles. Primera vez que Louis pasaba por él durante la semana y a plena luz del día. Metafóricamente a la luz del día dado que las nubes parecían querer tapar toda la luminosidad solar.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que alguien tocaba su puerta para invitarlo a salir y no para arrastrarlo hasta la cama.

Miró a su alrededor buscando distracciones para no pensar. Le daría el gusto a su mente de martirizarlo una vez esté solo en la oscuridad de su cuarto como cada noche, pero no allí. No en aquel parque rodeado de alegres carcajadas y a la espera de Louis.

A la espera de Louis. El castaño lo había dejado sentado en el pequeño espacio que lograron hallar entre toda la multitud. Estaban respaldados por un enorme árbol de cara al iluminado escenario.

Comenzaba a extrañarlo y temía perderse. Quizá Louis no recordaba el lugar o no podía llegar a él debido al amontonamiento.

Se sintió solo, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y quería correr, huir, alejarse de todas aquellas felices sonrisas. Juró hacerlo, incluso estaba por incorporarse cuando un par de cálidos brazos rodearon su torso y lo estabilizaron en el lugar.

\- Dime que te gusta la garrapiñada –su voz agitada y teñida de preocupación logró hacerlo reír-. Era lo único que había, pero puedo buscar otra tienda si lo prefieres.

\- Me encanta, gracias –cogió el paquete que bailaba delante de su rostro. Procuró parecer menos hambriento de lo que estaba.

Los brazos de Louis aferraron su cintura y tiraron con fuerza para acomodarlo entre sus piernas. La acción lo sorprendió y sobresaltó. 

\- Lo siento, bebé, no quise asustarte. Planeo evitar que escapes –la risa de Louis en su oído envió escalofríos a través de su cuerpo. Sabía que bromeaba, pero él realmente esperaba que no lo deje escapar.

\- Espero que lo hagas –admitió agachando el rostro por la vergüenza que coloreaba sus mejillas.

\- Me alegra oír eso –susurró entre melodías Louis. Luego posó el mentón sobre sus rizos y lo acunó en su pecho.

Las luces en el escenario se movieron y captaron toda su atención.

La gente a su lado alentaba en elevados murmullos para luego guardar silencio cuando los primeros acordes se dieron a escuchar.

No era algo de otro mundo. Se trataba de los múltiples espectáculos de música que tenían lugar en la ciudad al menos una vez al año. Pero él nunca había podido asistir y estaba descubriendo que los rumores sobre lo espectacular del show quedaban chicos ante tanto despliegue de luminosidad y sonido.

Era increíble, lo estaba viviendo y al otro día podría formar parte de las conversaciones sobre el show porque él había estado ahí. Gracias a Louis.

\- ¡Es asombroso! –dijo estirando su rostro hacia atrás para ser escuchado por el dueño de aquellas manos que abrazaban su abdomen y le proporcionaban afectuosas caricias.

Louis sonrió, arrugó sus ojos y lo observó con tranquilidad.

Entonces entendió que sería la única persona sorprendida en toda la plaza.

Su cuerpo entero ardió sumido en el sofoco. ¿Por qué no recordaba guardar silencio?

Algo suave se posó en su mejilla. No tardó en identificarlo como los tibios labios del castaño, quien hizo sacudir su pecho con el contacto.

\- ¿Lo es, verdad? He venido cada año y sigue sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Cada año?

\- Sí –contestó risueño-. Desde niño tuve claro que mi interés en la vida era la música. Antes de tener la edad para acudir por mi cuenta, he arrastrado al primer miembro de la familia que se cruzara en mi camino. Solía ser siempre mi madre, luego éramos Zayn y yo hasta que apareció Jack.

Podría jurar que el relato no terminaba ahí, pero el final llegó de forma abrupta.

\- ¿Jack? –cuestionó sabiendo con exactitud que aquel nombre era el motivo de la interrupción.

Lo sintió suspirar mientras movía su rostro por entre el desorden que era su cabello.

\- Él era mi novio –comenzó a explicar con tristeza en la voz-. Lo conocí a los diecisiete, pero nuestra relación seria surgió a mis diecinueve. Bueno, era seria para mí. Jack sólo jugaba, yo era su sexo fácil. Estaba tan ciego por él que creía hacer las cosas bien.

Miró a la parte de su estómago donde Louis movía sus dedos en forma frenética siguiendo las líneas de su camisa.

\- Una noche Zayn me gritó que hacer el amor con alguien no era dejarlo entrar en tu cuerpo y retirarse cuando hubiera obtenido lo deseado. Pero yo me creía capaz de enamorarlo, era tan ingenuo e inexperto a pesar de mi edad. Jack rompió conmigo al año siguiente, sin embargo, volvió hace dos años y me juró estar arrepentido de haberme dejado ir. Zayn me advirtió una vez más, pero nuevamente no escuché. Esta vez Jack se encargó de preguntarme cómo era posible que una persona de veintitrés años siga siendo tan utilizable y sin valor. No estoy con nadie desde entonces y me avergüenza reconocer que ese fue el motivo por el que Zayn decidió llevarme al club. Es irónico, ahora que lo pienso.

Harry cubrió las pequeñas y fuertes manos con las suyas, entrelazándolas.

\- Jack no resultó tan malo después de todo –razonó agradecido por estar de espaldas a Louis-. Sin sus horribles acciones yo no te conocería.

\- El bastardo se merece un jodido altar – Louis bromeó con él y ocultó el rostro en su cuello-. De todas formas, prefiero agradecerle a Zayn.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir el suave contacto sobre aquel punto de su piel donde podía percibirse a su frenético corazón latir.

Una de sus manos quedó en libertad cuando Louis elevó la suya hacia su mejilla e inclinó su cara para dejar ambos rostros enfrentados.

Abrió los ojos con miedo y quedó expuesto a la aguada mirada de un profundo tono azul.

\- ¿En verdad te alegra haberme conocido?

Sus extremidades sudaban y el pulgar de Louis masajeando su palma izquierda no ayudaba. Era ahora o jamás podría hacerlo. Debía demostrar al menos un poco de todo lo que sentía para no perderlo.

\- Sí –afirmó.

Y esta vez el azul fue oculto tras los parpados. Apareció inmediatamente después junto a una luminosa sonrisa, incluso más que el escenario.

\- No sabes lo feliz que soy yo.  
  



	18. Capítulo 17

Se sentía en paz y él pocas veces experimentaba dicho sentimiento.

Su personalidad demandaba constante movimiento. Poseía un estado de ánimo difícil de apagar. Él necesitaba bromear, reír, correr, jamás estar quieto.

Pero la simple imagen de un pacífico Harry recostado en su cama, con el ceño fruncido en concentración al policial que corría en su dvd, lo hacía sentir en paz.

Lo único que quería era rodear al chico con su cuerpo y permanecer en silencio. Sólo ellos dos.

No se privó, de hecho, al instante en que el pensamiento cruzó su mente se aproximó a él, pasó el brazo derecho por su cintura y lo tiró hacia su pecho.

Su visión se limitó al castaño cabello. No se quejaba, sin embargo, prefería aquello en lugar de la magnifica postal de sus labios. Estaba seguro de no resistir un minuto más observándolo sin darle un beso. 

Harry cogió su mano sin envolverla completamente y se limitó a jugar con ella.

Pasó largos minutos quitándose los anillos para probarlos en sus dedos. Louis lo dejó hacer sin pasar por alto el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno.

Finalmente se detuvo y entrelazó ambas manos.

\- No es tan terrible como crees –su voz sonaba igual de pausada que siempre e incluso así pudo distinguir aquel tinte de nostalgia que la cubría-. Es una de esas cosas que afectan más de lo debido.

Entendió entonces a lo que se refería.

\- No estás obligado a contármelo, amor.

\- ¿Lo ves? –interrumpió-. No tiene por qué estar aquella penosa mirada de por medio, no es necesaria una protección exclusiva. Quiero decir, no soy el único ser humano que vivió feas situaciones, no estoy sufriendo más que nadie allí fuera en el mundo.

\- No siento pena por ti –aclaró apresurado.

\- Trato de decir, Louis, que has estado a la espera de ello cuando no es más que otra tonta historia de lo que llaman realidad.

Juntó aire y aunque no lo vio, supo que también relamió sus labios.

\- Conocí a mi único novio a mis quince, él era más grande. Yo era un estúpido niño, pero así y todo estaba seguro de mis elecciones. Seguro y orgulloso. Él decía amarme, estuvo siempre a mi lado. Juraba que lo nuestro era real y nunca dudé de él. Yo era feliz, llevábamos tres años juntos y quería darnos a conocer como pareja.

Apretó su mano creyendo que aquello le daría aliento para proseguir.

\- Me abofeteó, literalmente. Dijo que él no era como yo y jamás lo sería. Me definió como asqueroso, pervertido y anormal. Aseguró que personas así no merecían ser amadas, incluso mencionó lo decepcionado que estaría papá al saberlo. Yo no le había dicho, no creí necesario hacerlo, era una parte de mí personalidad, de mi identidad ¿Por qué debía aclararlo? Era simplemente amor.

Lo escuchó reír. Era una irónica y satírica carcajada.

\- Lucy, así se llamaba su novia, estuvo ahí con él para reírse de mí cuando papá me corrió de casa. Porque él no se confundió, mi padre además de decepcionado estaba furioso. _"No sé que he hecho mal, Harry, pero olvídate de seguir bajo mi techo. Tu madre vio esto al dejarnos, ella supo que eras un defecto desde el principio",_ dijo _._ Papá nunca me enseñó a jugar al fútbol, por lo tanto el club deportivo del barrio no era una opción, pero para el club nocturno no necesitas aprender y nadie se sintió ofendido con mi corta edad e inexperiencia.

\- Yo puedo enseñarte a jugar al fútbol –contestó recostándose con Harry todavía en sus brazos.

Porqué sabía que Harry no admitiría otra respuesta y él sólo quería hacerle saber que no debía temer porque jamás iba a dejarlo volver a pasar por lo mismo. Tragó con fuerza intentando alejar aquel quejido de desolación y rabia que pugnaba por salir de su garganta quemando todo a su paso.   
  



	19. Capítulo 18

Louis no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona supersticiosa. No al menos hasta que despertó y luego de colisionar primero su pie izquierdo contra el frío suelo de su habitación, un extraño dolor se asentó en su pecho.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era incoherente e irracional. No había nada mal en su vida, era sábado y vería a Harry.

Vería a Harry y estaba atrasado.

Maldijo en voz alta al percatarse de la hora. Debía hacer las compras, ordenar su apartamento, cocinar y alistarse.

Porque el último mensaje de Harry citaba un retador _"¿Tú? ¿Cocinar? Apuesto a que el chico del delivery te llama por tu nombre para desearte una feliz navidad"._

Louis jamás rechazaba un reto, de todas formas el pollo relleno era su especialidad y Harry nunca sabría que era lo único que no quemaba o estropeaba. Tampoco sabría que él saludaba a Jimmy, el chico del delivery, en su cumpleaños.

El timbre de su casa sonó inmediatamente después de colocar la cena sobre la mesa. Suspiró aliviado.

\- Debo admitir que huele bien -reconoció Harry sonriendo divertido mientras ingresaba delante de Louis.

\- Tendrás que disculparte de rodillas, cariño. Recuerda que no seré tu chef personal.

Harry rio y Louis supo que nada podía estar mal.

No mientras el rizado devoró dos veces un plato lleno y sonrió hacia él con las mejillas sonrosadas. Louis no conocía maravilla mayor que aquel par de hoyuelos dedicados a él. 

Una hora después, luego de levantar la mesa y arrojarse espuma del detergente al lavar los platos, las cosas sólo parecían mejorar.

\- Maldición Harry, nadie nunca me gana en Fifa.

\- ¿De veras? –fingió asombro-. Porque parece que estoy pateando tu trasero aquí.

Louis pausó el juego y abandonó su pose de piernas cruzadas para arrodillarse sobre su cama, de cara al perfil del rizado.

\- No has dicho eso -musitó indignado. 

\- De hecho, sí, lo hice.

\- Te arrepentirás –sentenció tratando por todos los medios de parecer aterrador.

Harry quiso burlarse pero antes de poder abrir su boca el cuerpo de Louis se hallaba sobre él, recostándolos a ambos sobre el suave acolchado.

\- ¿Qué harás? –incitó el rizado levantando sus cejas. Era completamente ajeno a los planes del castaño-. Puedo voltearte si lo deseo.

\- Podría inmovilizarte fácilmente -contraatacó. 

\- No veo cómo –canturreó Harry comenzando a levantar las caderas para arrojar al poco pesado cuerpo de encima suyo.

Louis sonrió de lado, bajó sus dos manos a los costados de Harry y recorrió su abdomen con velocidad.

Harry saltó bajo él, gritó y luego comenzó a reír. Sonrió satisfecho, pero fue entonces que notó las lágrimas empañando al par de orbes verdes y el fuerte tono rojo en su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible en tan poco tiempo?

\- ¿Estás bien? –murmuró preocupado y elevó sus manos al rostro de Harry.

\- S-sí, fue divertido –juntó aire mientras limpiaba el agua en sus mejillas-. Es sólo que nunca nadie me había hecho cosquillas antes.

Louis palideció con sorpresa. Harry era tocado cada noche, pero nunca con amor. Nunca por y para él. Dejó descender las manos una vez más hacia su estómago y se ganó una nueva carcajada que interrumpió con un beso.

Deseaba hacerlo sentir bien y esperaba no ser rechazado.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro cuando sintió un par de cálidos dedos delinear sus caderas. Louis lo había incorporado para sentarlo sobre él mientras besaba cada rincón de su rostro y se deshacía lentamente de su camisa.

_Los cálidos labios bajaron a su cuello, las suaves manos recorrieron su torso. Cerró los ojos ante la caricia, cercana a lo afectuoso y tan distante de lo lascivo que él conocía._

Louis amaba verlo disfrutar entre sus brazos con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sofocadas.

Recorrió todo su cuerpo, besó cada porción de piel que tuvo a su alcance. Le presto especial atención a las marcas y moretones, sobre los cuales posaba sus labios con especial suavidad.

_Harry tembló ante el contacto de ambas pieles. Su cuerpo se tensaba esperando el arrebato, la violenta lujuria con la que era dominado cotidianamente, sin embargo, nunca llegó._

_Todo lo que sentía era mimo en forma de electricidad, miles de terminaciones nerviosas estallando dentro de él. Nunca nadie lo había tocado con tanta dedicación y... ¿Amor?_

El par color esmeralda seguía cubierto de lágrimas. Pudo verlo cuando se abrieron hacia él y les sonrió al recibir un gemido en respuesta al hallazgo de aquel ardiente punto en su interior.

\- L-lou.

Irguió su cabeza, deleitándose ante el entrecortado ruego saliendo de un sudado Harry.

\- ¿Se siente bien?

Harry asintió. Louis se enderezó sobre él y unió sus labios.

Percibió que Harry intentaba voltear ambos cuerpos para invertir posiciones y se separó con rapidez.

\- No, amor, se trata de ti –despejó de su frente los desordenados rizos y admiró una vez más la irreal belleza de Harry-. Eres hermoso.

Un fuerte rubor fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Asentó las largas y fornidas piernas en su cintura mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Harry hasta acomodarlo a su altura.

 _Louis era el único hombre con el que_ _no siseaba ante una unión carnal. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, aguardando de alguna forma los fuertes embistes que nunca tuvieron lugar con él._

 _Louis era pausado y rítmico. Una lenta y larga tortura. Lo llevaba a un placer desconocido para él._

Se aseguró de satisfacer hasta lo último en Harry antes de derrumbarse sobre él, girando a último momento para acogerlo en su pecho.

_No supo cuántos minutos permaneció sin fuerza, pero al abrir los ojos descubrió que no debía estar sobre Louis si deseaba ser puntual. Besó el dorado torso antes de incorporarse y recibió un gruñido por parte del castaño. Sus ojos azules lo siguieron mientras salía de la cama._

\- ¿Te vas? –preguntó entre extrañado y molesto.

\- Debo trabajar, Lou.

_Notó la confundida mirada sobre él en cada movimiento que realizaba para vestirse. Louis estaba sobre sus codos, inmóvil y con los labios fruncidos._

_Cerró los ojos lamentando arruinar el momento. Se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura._

\- ¿Recuerdas que acordamos esto? -preguntó con suavidad. 

\- Claro, sí, no te haré elegir -respondió Louis. 

Intentó sonar sincero, satisfecho incluso. Harry buscó sus ojos antes de humedecer sus labios para hablar.

\- Nunca me he sentido tan amado, Lou.

La rosada y carnosa boca atrapó la suya. Quería a Harry, tanto que dolía.

_Entonces se separó aumentando su dolor. Sonrió sin mostrar sus hoyuelos antes de voltear y caminar lejos de él._

Se derrumbó sobre su almohada, aquel dolor en su pecho volvía y quizá no todo estaba bien en su vida. 


	20. Capítulo 19

Era el cuarto sábado que ingresaba en su departamento para descubrir a un dormido Louis sobre el sillón. Cerró los ojos con pensar, era su culpa.

Se aproximó a él y bastó solamente un movimiento para despertarlo.

\- Hola –susurró depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

\- Hola.

Lo miró confundido, aquella no era la forma en que Louis lo saludaba.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, claro –Louis se incorporó entre adoloridas muecas-. Tienes lo que sería la cena dentro del horno.

Frotó su nuca mientras sentía a la tensión crecer en su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento Lou, he intentado retirarme antes.

\- Da igual.

Lo siguió con la vista desde su lugar en cuclillas frente al sofá. Lo observó tomar su abrigo y sus llaves del coche. Fue entonces que saltó para ponerse de pie. 

\- ¿No te quedarás? -cuestionó alterado. 

\- Estoy cansado, Harry. Tengo correcciones atrasadas y tú debes necesitar descansar también.

Negó sintiendo como aquel temblor que tanto conocía lo recorría de pies a cabeza. 

\- No es eso. Esto es por el club, ¿cierto?

Louis suspiró dejando caer sus brazos.

\- Dijiste que no interferirías, Louis, que no debía elegir -exclamó. 

Su cuerpo sudaba y sus ojos picaban.

\- Lo sé Harry y lo siento. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para no pensar en ello, pero esto es ridículo –su voz era firme, fría. Tan lejana al alegre tono cotidiano-. Al principio pude tolerarlo. Me mentía diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que tú debías trabajar mientras yo esperaba por ti para que pudiéramos acurrucarnos juntos. Pero no son las diez de la noche ni trabajas en una tienda de dulces.

El latido de su corazón era irregular, podía sentirlo en su oído. Pestañeó seguidas veces para comprobar estar despierto e intentar alejar las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bebé, mientras espero aquí, tú estás allí teniendo relaciones con otros hombres, no puedes pedirme que finja estar a gusto.

\- N-no es algo real, Lou, no significa nada. Tú más que nadie sabes que no es así. Yo te quiero a ti, no a ellos.

\- Lo he intentado Harry, no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo. No puedo imaginarte allí, siendo tratado de esa manera.

\- Dijiste que no lo harías, confié en ti. Mierda, Lou, te quiero y tú... –algo punzaba en su cabeza, acompañado de aquel calor que lo asfixiaba-. Tú prometiste no ponerme condiciones.

\- No te estoy diciendo que abandones el club -se defendió Louis. 

\- Me estás dejando si no lo hago. ¿No es eso hacerme elegir?

\- Lo siento, Harry, creí poder con esto.

Se enderezó, necesitaba aparentar entereza.

\- En ese caso no te detendré por más tiempo.

Louis se mantuvo en su lugar, observándolo detenidamente. Pareció querer hablar, pero él fue más rápido.

\- ¿Puedes cerrar con tu copia? -lo vio asentir antes de abandonar el lugar.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron y no opuso resistencia. Simplemente se dejó caer en el frío sillón.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Se deslizaron apresuradas hasta su cuello, pasando por debajo de su camiseta.

Quiso gritar. Abrió su boca, incluso, pero silencio fue todo lo que consiguió. Intentó una vez más y tuvo que toser ante aquello que cerró su garganta, ahogándolo.

Presionó su estómago mientras se arrastraba hasta el cuarto de baño. Cogió el picaporte para incorporarse y tosió repetidas veces sobre el lavatorio. 

Luego de abrir el agua fría y limpiar su rostro, las piernas se le aflojaron nuevamente impidiéndole llegar a su habitación.

Se encogió en su lugar y apoyó la frente contra el duro cerámico bajo él.

No podía estar sucediendo, no de nuevo. Se golpeó a sí mismo recordando lo estúpido que fue en volver a confiar, en volver a amar. Él lo sabía, quienes prometían cuidarlo eran los primeros que decidían abandonarlo. Lo había olvidado, pero la vida una vez más tuvo el placer de hacerlo recordar. 


	21. Capítulo 20

Revisó una vez más su portafolio, la semana pasada había sido la fecha de entrega y se suponía que mañana debía dar a conocer las notas. No podía perder un trabajo, nunca le había pasado.

Movió su cuello de un lado a otro y produjo un sonido que logró separar los labios de Niall y Zayn frente a él. Convirtió su mueca de dolor en una sonrisa, aquel par lo estaba distrayendo con el choque de sus bocas.

No se trataba de cualquier trabajo y eso era lo que le preocupaba, faltaba nada más y nada menos que el ensayo de Harry.

Repasó en su mente las incontables situaciones en las que evitó al chico. Frotó sus ojos, no tenía ningún recuerdo. Su evasión resultó tan eficaz que el chico de rizos no formaba parte de su memoria, al menos no desde que lo dejó en su piso reteniendo el llanto frente a él.

No se sentía a gusto, pero con el paso de los días se convenció diciéndose que su decisión era la correcta. Estaba enamorado de Harry, no era reciproco y él no podía con ello.

Incluso así no se creía tan estúpido como para perder su trabajo adrede. Rascó su creciente barba de tres días y gruñó insultos en algún idioma lejano al suyo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lou?

La voz de Zayn lo logró despabilar. Miró hacia los preocupados ojos brillantes.

\- Sí, es sólo que debo entregar las notas mañana y he perdido el ensayo de Harry.

Niall fijó la vista en él y lo escrutó como si hubiera dicho la mayor incoherencia en su vida. Zayn rascó su nuca.

\- ¿Seguro te sientes bien?

Se enderezó en su incómoda silla y posó los codos sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó. 

\- Creí que lo sabías –murmuró Zayn con incomodidad-. Entiendo que tu cátedra es multitudinaria, pero...

Su amigo cortó la frase, lo cual llenó su cabeza de espantosas imágenes.

\- Zayn –insistió en el mismo tono que utilizaba su madre cuando lo hacía confesar sus travesuras.

\- Harry no vendrá más, Louis –habló Niall.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A mis horas?

Harry se había dado por vencido. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Eso era todo?

\- A la Universidad -explicó Niall. 

Se tumbó en su asiento. Entendía que el rizado no deseara verlo, pero... ¿Dejar sus estudios? Era inteligente y el estudio era una forma de cambiar su vida.

Desordenó su cabello y posó su furiosa mirada sobre Niall.

\- ¿No lo has convencido de lo contrario?

\- Para cuando llegué a casa ya había tomado la decisión. Farfullaba acerca de deberles algo, a ti y a él, que era lo correcto y debía hacerlo. Dejó el club y por consiguiente el estudio. ¿Cómo querías que pagara su cuota? He intentando con mi dinero, pero no es suficiente si queremos seguir alimentados bajo un techo, Louis.

Zayn acarició el brazo de Niall, al parecer aquello le daba confianza para continuar.

\- Le conseguí un nuevo trabajo en el bar donde soy barman, me prometió ahorrar lo suficiente para volver a estudiar.

Algo pesaba dentro de él, quería llorar, correr y golpearse a sí mismo contra la dura pared. Sintió el dolor sobre su frente incluso sin llevar a cabo el golpe.

Alcanzó su móvil y finalmente corrió hasta derrumbarse contra su auto en la soledad del estacionamiento universitario. 

Quería ir por él, pero recordó no coger las llaves y procuró pasar por alto el hecho de marcar el número de Harry completamente de memoria.

Dos, tres, cuatros pitidos y finalmente una alegre voz respondió su llamada.

Ruido, música, barullo.

\- Espera, iré a buscar un lugar donde poder hablar.

Su respiración se agitó en forma desenfrenada, agravando la irregularidad que la corrida generó.

\- Ahora sí, ¡Hola!

\- Harry –murmuró entre jadeos.

\- ¿Louis? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- S-sí –cerró los ojos e inspiró por la nariz antes de seguir-. Dejaste la universidad.

Silencio. Luego un alegre Harry volvió a hablar.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso –aseguró-. La retomaré en cuanto pueda. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando y tenías razón.

\- ¿En qué? –inquirió.

\- En todo, Lou. En el club, en nosotros.

\- ¿Nosotros?

Comenzó como una punzada y terminó en un completo dolor de pecho.

\- Ya sabes, quizá sí debíamos dejarlo. Ha comenzado como sexo y nunca tuvo que traspasar esa línea.

Se inclinó hacia delante asegurándose que el aire siga ingresando a su interior, con o sin espasmos de por medio. 

\- ¿Era eso, Lou? Debo regresar dentro –soltó un agudo sonido. Harry lo tomó como una afirmación-. ¡Adiós, Lou!

No despegó el móvil de su oído y tampoco la mano de su pecho.

¿Qué había hecho?

Él no quería eso y allí estaba, servido en bandeja por sí mismo.

Pero no era tarde, ¿cierto?

Su mente dio vueltas uniendo piezas imaginarias. La música, el bar, el nuevo trabajo, aquella conversación hace un momento en su despacho donde Niall le informaba a Zayn sobre un show la noche de mañana.

Estaría ahí y rogaría a cada santo que conocía por llegar a tiempo. Porque, vamos, todavía había tiempo... ¿Verdad? 


	22. Capítulo 21

Esperaba estar equivocado.

La última vez que se vio a sí mismo en un club de robóticas luces rojas las cosas fueron.... Bueno, _fueron_.

Sin duda esperaba estar equivocado.

El escenario no era de gran tamaño, pero sí lo suficiente para un acalorado pole dance. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, no veía un caño cerca, pero debía estar seguro y...

\- Niall, ¿hay compartimientos sobre el escenario?

Recibió una inquisidora mirada y prefirió encogerse de hombros mientras alzaba su vaso vacío para que el rubio al otro lado de la barra vuelva a su trabajo y deje de escrutarlo tan incómodamente.

Debía calmarse, Harry no era capaz de hacer eso.

\- ¿Harry sabe bailar?

Cubrió su boca. Había pensado en voz alta, definitivamente.

\- ¿Qué carajo sucede, Louis? 

Niall no sólo dejó de servir tragos, sino que también se inclinó delante de él, luciendo preocupado y confundido.

Se alejó temiendo que tomara sus manos y soltara una frase similar a _"y cómo te sientes respecto a eso?"_

\- ¿Qué ocurrió sin mí? 

Un despreocupado Zayn ocupó el único taburete libre a su lado. Sonrió hacia él mientras chasqueaba su lengua, dejándolo sin respuesta.

Los ojos celestes abandonaron su figura y se posaron alegres sobre Zayn antes de voltear a seguir con sus pedidos.

Dos adolescentes detrás de él estaban sumidos en una entretenida charla de cara al escenario y señalaban la pequeña tarima con entusiasmo.

Frunció el ceño acercándose a Zayn.

\- ¿Imaginas a Harry moviéndose frente a una multitud? Ya sabes...

Intentó mecer sus caderas y perdió el equilibrio cuando un estruendoso _"¡Louis!"_ en tonada irlandesa lo retó desde algún lugar detrás de una botella color verde.

Levantó sus manos aparentando inocencia.

Se disponía a escrutar una vez más su alrededor cuando todo se oscureció y sólo el escenario quedó iluminado con brillantes luces blancas.

La silueta de Harry se dejó ver y agradeció la presencia de ropa. Estaba cubierto desde sus botas gastadas hasta el verdoso pañuelo en su cabeza.

Era jodidamente hermoso y ahora sus labios se movían. Él simplemente no podía entender qué decían. Lo vio tomar una guitarra y entre dulces melodías percibió la tan angelical ronca voz.

Le gustaría prestar atención a la letra, podía jurar que era obra del rizado, pero su función auditiva era la única activa. Se hallaba absorto en él, ajeno del resto, ajeno de él mismo.

No supo el tiempo que Harry permaneció allí, solo reaccionó cuando la esbelta complexión desapareció por un oscuro pasillo lateral. Su retirada lo devolvió a la realidad. 

Zayn golpeó su brazo y fue todo el impulso que necesitó para correr en la misma dirección que Harry. Llegó a una cerrada puerta de madera y golpeó con fuerza e inquietud. 

\- ¡Pase!

Abrió ansioso y se topó con la espalda de Harry, quien volteó ante su silencio. Llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero rápidamente disminuyó al verlo.

\- Hola –murmuró dejando sobre un bolso marrón la botella de agua que sostenía en la mano.

\- Eres increíble –confesó todavía aferrado al picaporte. 

\- Oh, uh, gracias –sonrió incómodo sin dejarle ver sus hoyuelos.

Volvió a guardar silencio y se limitó a observarlo. ¿Estaba Harry al tanto de su belleza externa e interna? Porque él podría hacerle una lista con sus cualidades. No se olvidaría de mencionar sus defectos, aquellos que lo humanizaban y lo volvían terrenal de una forma ilógica. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo Harry no parecía ser real. 

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Lou?

\- Hablar –explicó despertando de su trance.

\- No hace falta –negó y movió sus manos para enfatizar.

\- Sí, sí que hace.

Por fin avanzó un paso y quedó más cerca de él en aquel pequeño cuarto.

\- En verdad, Lou, no hace falta que me expliques. Necesitabas un poco de diversión y yo estaba ahí. Al verme fuera del club creíste que podía ser algo más, pero no ha sido así. Ambos nos hemos confundido. Fue divertido mientras duró, eso es todo.

¿Podía un corazón paralizarse e incluso así mantenerte con vida?

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- ¡Claro! Despreocúpate, debemos olvidar esto para que no sea incómodo cuando estemos junto a Niall y Zayn.

No tartamudearía, no lo haría.

\- ¡Genial! Oh dios, no sabes el peso que me quitas –Harry sonrió. ¿De verdad?-. Um, iré con Zayn.

Harry agitó su mano a modo de saludo, cerró la puerta tras él y caminó apresurado entre pequeñas sacudidas.

Tiró de la camisa del moreno, como si de un niño se tratase, para ganar su atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sácame de aquí Zayn, por favor, por favor.

Sintió a su cuerpo ser envuelto por dos cálidos brazos. Tembló entre ellos y se creyó caer cuando fue puesto en libertad.

Dos pares de ojos lo miraban atentos. Esperaban explicaciones y no dudó en darlas. Tuvo que volver a recordarse no tartamudear.

\- Le dije lo que quería oír.

\- Créeme, si le hubieras dicho lo que él esperaba, ahora estarías con tu boca sobre la suya -afirmó en desaprobación Niall.

\- Él dijo lo que yo no deseaba oír.

\- Y tú le creíste, ¿o me dirás que refutaste su hipótesis? -espetó Niall. 

\- Mierda, Louis, eres un maldito inútil –Zayn volvió a golpear su hombro y nuevamente surtió el efecto de impulsarlo. 

Comenzó a moverse, no sin antes escuchar a Niall y su efusivo: _"¡puerta trasera!"_

Esquivó a la multitud y luego de burlar a un guardia pudo sentir el frío aire exterior chocando contra su cuerpo. Se encogió girando el rostro y dio rápidamente con la rizada cabellera que se alejaba con parsimonia.

\- ¡Harry! –gritó y corrió a pesar del cuerpo estático esperando por él.

\- ¿Sí?

Lo movió hasta colocarlo bajo una luminosa farola. Dos verdosos e hinchados ojos pestañearon hacia él. Estaba llorando, abofeteando su corazón sin notarlo.

\- ¿Eso crees? Responde con sinceridad esta vez, bebé.

\- Depende de ti, ¿te molesta seguir con un peso encima?

Recordó sus palabras y entonces entendió. Lo estrujó entre sus brazos, deleitándose con el aroma a vainilla de sus rizos.

\- Mierda Harry, no estoy para decodificar mensajes.

Deshizo el abrazo sin separar sus cuerpos, lo tomó por las mejillas y unió sus frentes.

\- Lo siento –susurró Harry al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano libre, aquella que no envolvía su cintura, para acariciar su rostro.

\- Soy yo quien lo siente, amor. Perdóname, por todo. Estaba tan celoso y quería toda tu atención en mí, me hacia sentir inseguro y posesivo la idea de compartirte. Pero soy demasiado orgulloso, deberías saber que no puedes ser terco conmigo porque me creeré cada palabra de tus estúpidos actos para encubrir tus sentimientos y los retrucaré, lo haré. Debemos dejar de hacer eso, debemos... Deberías haberme callado ya –relamió sus labios e intentó recoger suficiente aire-. Olvídalo, lo haré yo.

Unió sus bocas con prisa y sus palpitaciones se dispararon de manera descontrolada.

Si alguien le afirmaba que moriría de un ataque al corazón no lo dudaría.

Saboreó una última vez antes de separarse y fundir directamente el azul con el verde.

\- Bebé...

\- Yo también, Lou –Harry sonrió interrumpiendo su declaración.

\- ¿Qué?

\- También te amo. 

\- ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Era lo que deseaba escuchar y necesitaba decir -confesó Harry. 

Tiró de su nuca hacia él con la intención de acercarlo a su boca dado que se hallaba imposibilitado de ponerse en puntillas debido a la debilidad en sus rodillas. Agradeció a los fuertes brazos que rodearon su espalda y lo estabilizaron contra un acogedor torso.

Comprendió por fin qué era aquello a lo que muchos llamaban felicidad plena.


	23. Epílogo

¿Y si dos años sí era poco tiempo?

Estaba seguro que su abuela le diría sobre lo apresurado que fue.

Es que lo sentía tan real, tan destinado a ser que simplemente no hallaba diferencia en el tiempo, pero al parece Harry sí.

¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?

Había colocado todo en su lugar, Harry siempre olvidaba algo dentro. En este caso fueron las llaves que él mismo se encargó de dejar a un lado, justo sobre la cómoda donde esperaba su sorpresa.

El mensaje era claro y la respuesta indudable. Su novio se había perdido en el camino del living a la habitación o una negación es lo que saldría de sus labios.

Caminó temeroso por el silencioso pasillo y asomó solamente su rostro.

Se sonrojó al ver a Harry de cara a él, como esperando haberlo visto aparecer mucho antes.

\- Creí encontrarte desmayado -intentó bromear Louis. 

Una carcajada invadió el lugar. Fue tan inesperada por él que brincó asustado y encogió sus hombros mientras se movía hacia atrás.

Harry irguió su cuerpo cuando hubo acabado de reír y quitó las lágrimas de risa sobre sus ojos.

\- Mierda, Lou, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto -volvió a reír negando divertido.

Deseaba desaparecer. Huir a los brazos de su abuela y llorar durante el tiempo de cocción que sus galletas necesitaban.

\- Fue realmente bueno, fue... -entonces Harry lo miró fijamente al notar el dolor en su rostro-. ¿No ha sido una broma?

Negó moviendo los pies nerviosamente mientras ejercía demasiada presión sobre su labio inferior.

\- Oh dios, Louis –Harry cubrió su boca. Todavía tenía el objeto en sus manos.

\- Tomaré esto como un no. ¿Podríamos olvidarlo y continuar como hasta ahora? Creo que servirá para mencionarlo en cada reunión familiar.

Intentó voltearse avergonzado, pero el peso de alguien sobre él se lo impidió. Acabó directo sobre el suelo de su habitación. 

Agradecía al alfombrado que redujo el golpe. 

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio, Louis Tomlinson?

\- ¿Antes de que te rías en mi rostro? Oh sí, creo que lo hice.

\- Deberás saber que no usaré un vestido blanco.

\- Lo que s... ¿Qué?

\- Sí, Lou.

Cerró sus ojos esperando la conexión de ambos labios. Se sintió vivo y poderoso mientras se movieron juntos en pequeños y lentos roces. 

\- ¿Un vestido rosa, quizá? -bromeó. No había alejado su boca de los rojizos labios de su prometido y se ganó un suave mordisco.

\- Eres un idiota –acusó Harry golpeando su costado izquierdo.

\- Y como muestra de ello aquí me tienes, te pedí que seas mi esposo sólo para verte utilizar un vestido blanco y ahora me vengo a enterar que no lo harás.

Harry rio y refugió el rostro en su cuello.

\- Te amo, Louis -susurró en su refugio. 

\- Te amo, Harry. 

Un beso en el punto justo donde sus latidos se hallaban fue lo que bastó para desbocar su corazón e invitarlo a vivir, porque el cálido cuerpo sobre él era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo. 


End file.
